


The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi Part 1

by Sulis57



Series: The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Brotherhood, Coruscant, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Force Visions, Gen, Grumpy Obi-Wan, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Imprisonment, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Kiss, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple, Mandalore, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Trauma, Mild Smut, Nightmares, No Slash, Not Slash, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obitine, Padawan, Poor Obi-Wan, Psychological Torture, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan - Freeform, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexy Obi-Wan, Sexy Time, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Canon, Stabbing, Star Wars Love, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Torture, classy smut, jedi order, wounded obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: What would it take for Obi-Wan Kenobi to lose faith in the Jedi Code? Darth Maul and some other baddies are eager to find out.An AU where Obi-Wan does not escape Mandalore after Satine's death. Darth Maul makes good on his threat and imprisons Kenobi in the Sundari prison. Will our handsome ginger-bearded Jedi Master survive or will Maul exact perfect revenge?"A Jedi of your power should not be forced to fall, you must be gently coerced, methodically guided to your own ruin."My stories tend to get violent. Strap yourselves in!Takes place during Season 5 of The Clone Wars after episode 16, "The Lawless".





	1. It's All My Fault...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> So begins part 1 of my series: What happens when a nearly perfect (and dashingly handsome) Jedi is tempted against his will to the Dark Side? Read on!
> 
> Part 1 is complete so I will be making regular updates. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I will update tags as new chapters are added.
> 
> Just a little side note: I love Ahsoka but I didn't include her in this series. I really wanted to focus on Anakin's bond with Obi-Wan instead.

**Mandalore – Sundari**

_Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your duchess._

_Don’t listen to him, Obi._

_You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you, nothing but this moment. And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi!_

_Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I’ve loved you always. I always will._

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s eyes dragged painfully open, Satine’s final words ringing loudly in his memory. For a moment he could not remember where he was, but a quick zap from his electrobinders sent a paralyzing shock through his aching body, and reality came back into focus. He was currently lying on the floor of a cell, his wrists and ankles shackled, a shock collar around his neck. He had lost track of the days but would guess he had been held captive for almost a week. Maul had stayed true to his word, keeping Obi-Wan miserably alive, refusing to let him die no matter how badly they tortured him. Kenobi’s body was bloody and broken, his face black and blue, his ribs cracked, his neck covered in burns. Every time Obi-Wan went into shock or slipped into unconsciousness, Maul would force a medical droid to stabilize him. A few hours would pass while the Jedi’s vitals normalized then Maul would start in on him again. For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi wished for death.

Pain was not enough to make a Jedi beg for mercy; they were well trained to resist torture. But watching Satine impaled on the end of Maul’s darksaber, listening to her helpless gasps as she reached out for him, folding her in his arms while her life drained away, was all too much for the Jedi who had become the galaxy’s whipping boy. First Qui-Gon’s death, then years of war where he watched his comrades die for a Code that forbid attachment, for a senate that was becoming increasingly corrupt, for a cause he could hardly remember. Since he was young, all he ever wanted was to be a Jedi, to be honorable, to be a peacekeeper. But more and more he had been forced to wage war, to go on the offensive. Years ago Satine accused him of blindly following the Order and never questioning their motives, of silently swallowing directives even if they made him uncomfortable. She was not wrong. It was his duty.

And look where it landed him; he had been taken as a slave and beaten bloody on Zygerria, he had seen Darth Maul and Savage Opress murder their way across the galaxy, he had watched Anakin face unspeakable agony on Mortis, and the love of his life had been murdered right in front of him. He had never felt such sadness, such rage, such insatiable desire for revenge. The unfamiliar darkness wrapping around him filled his heart with fear – a dangerous emotion.

Currently, all he had for company were his thoughts, and they constantly betrayed him, allowing doubt to creep into his faith, shaking his belief in the Jedi code, replaying Satine’s death.

Above all, he feared losing his connection with the Force – the one thing that truly defined his life. Obi-Wan could tell Maul had a plan; there was a method to the madness, a process he was following with a specific end in mind. It was why the Sith kept Obi-Wan alive. It was not just to take satisfaction in the Jedi’s pain; it was to break him so completely that Kenobi’s connection with the Force would be destroyed. Only then, when Obi-Wan was weak and savage and a shell of himself, when he was in danger of being lost to the Force forever, only then would Maul kill him.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up and sat cross-legged on the floor. He hunched awkwardly to the right, favoring his left shoulder, which was painfully dislocated. Several days ago, Maul hung Obi-Wan by his wrists, twisting the Jedi’s arms brutally behind his own back before lashing them to a hook that was suspended from the ceiling. Maul interrogated Kenobi about his life, about his history with Satine, and every time the Jedi refused to answer, Maul hoisted the hook higher. This went on for hours, slower and slower, higher and higher. Maul pulled Obi-Wan’s arms far beyond their natural range of motion until the Jedi was standing on his tiptoes. In the end, Kenobi’s arms were agonizingly stretched behind and above his head, his body fully suspended, feet no longer touching the floor, when he heard a muscle tear in his left shoulder accompanied by a loud popping sound as the joint slid out of place. Maul dropped Kenobi to the floor in a heap as the Jedi mercifully lost consciousness.

Now, as Obi-Wan sat quietly in his dark cell, he felt the need to reach out to Anakin. He had not told his ex Padawan about the Sundari distress call he received from Satine; instead he simply asked if Anakin had a ship he could borrow. The young man happily obliged, lending his master a battered craft that belched smoke and looked as pathetic as it handled. Obi-Wan regretted not confiding in his former student. If Anakin had been by his side perhaps Satine would still be alive…

The thought left a hollow pain in Obi-Wan’s center.

_Satine._

He had failed her.

_It’s all my fault…_

His chest clenched as ice wrapped around his heart. He had lost her. He had walked right in to Maul’s perfectly laid trap; he had stood there helplessly while Satine died gasping his name.

It had been like slipping over a cliff’s edge, like falling into oblivion. As he had laid her lifeless body back on the floor, devastation and rage burned through his entire being. Two Mandalorians dragged him up, intending to cart him off to prison as Maul had ordered, but the Jedi felt the Force buzzing in his fingertips, swirling around him in a red haze, extending far beyond his own body; he took advantage of the sensation before it was too late. Using the Force, Obi-Wan threw the Mandalorians across the room while he reach out and took Maul by the throat. He thrust the Dathomirian against the wall, his massive body rising higher and higher as he clawed at his collar, desperate for air as Obi-Wan crushed his windpipe.

Maul’s nostrils flared with rage, his eyes wide with panic, but after a moment’s pause he smiled. “Welcome to the Dark Side, Jedi,” he managed to choke out.

Obi-Wan’s features suddenly softened, shocked by his own behavior, shocked by how much he had enjoyed it.

Savage attacked Obi-Wan then, diving into his center, knocking the Jedi sprawling onto his back. Several of the Dathomirian’s horns gouged large rents in Obi-Wan’s abdomen. The massive creature pinned Kenobi to the floor with his knees, then, taking a fistful of Obi-Wan’s auburn hair, smacked the Jedi’s head against the stone floor. Kenobi went limp, the blow knocking him senseless.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was known to Jedi and Sith alike as the ideal Master of the Order. He was forgiving, diplomatic, yet firm when necessary. He was unemotional, calculating, and devoted to the Jedi Code. He was lethal, incredibly powerful, and not easily tempted. He was a formidable foe and a faithful friend. When Maul witnessed Kenobi give in to hatred, he recognized a unique opportunity was at hand; he understood with fresh clarity that breaking Kenobi would be highly satisfying. The Sith felt extreme pleasure while watching his nemesis yield to temptation; it fueled Maul’s desire to further dismantle Obi-Wan. He too was diligent and calculating; he would break Kenobi one piece at a time until the entire man unraveled.

For days Maul tortured Obi-Wan. The Dathomirians beat him. They shackled him to the wall and lashed him. They hung him by his wrists and burned him with his own lightsaber. They slashed him with a poisonous Dathomirian tribal dagger. And all the while they paraded Satine’s death in front of him, forcing him to relive it over and over. As he grew weaker, Obi-Wan’s control of the Force lessened. He tried to build a wall between himself and Anakin, tried to protect the only other person he loved, because he did not want Maul to see Anakin’s pain, his childhood, his mother, his emotional dependence on Obi-Wan. He desperately tried to replace thoughts of his friend with a blank emptiness.

But on the second day, Obi-Wan was in such agony that he suddenly lost control of his protective barricade and he knew Anakin could see and feel everything. Through their Force bond he felt his pupil recoil in horror, but then Anakin tentatively began reaching out to his master, sending comfort. The kindness nearly destroyed Obi-Wan as visions of their friendship flashed through his mind.

Maul had seen it all.

Now the Jedi had to warn his ex Padawan. Otherwise Anakin would be vulnerable.

Obi-Wan knew it was only a matter of minutes before Maul came for him again; he had to act quickly. He centered himself and leaned back against the wall, too weak to hold his usual meditation pose. He closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind, ignoring the suffocating anxiety and panic rooted in his chest. He began to think about Anakin, searching for the young man’s Force signature. It was there instantly, as though Anakin had been waiting for him. Obi-Wan could feel his friend’s energy, his restlessness and desperation.

_Where are you master? I’ll come for you._

Obi-Wan controlled the emotional surge that reared up in his heart. He took a deep breath. _Maul has seen our friendship. He knows how much I care about you. You’re not safe, Anakin. Stay away from him. We must close off our connection._

He immediately felt Anakin resist. _Just show me where you are and I’ll rescue you._

Kenobi ignored his friend’s plea. _Guard your mind, Anakin. Close yourself off. Whatever you do, don’t try to connect with me._

He felt Anakin’s fear. _Master, please!_

Obi-Wan’s heart broke. _For both our sakes, please, heed my word…_

The cell door suddenly burst open. Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress entered. “Have you achieved inner peace, Kenobi?” the Sith mocked, seeing the Jedi meditating.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and expertly blocked Anakin out of his mind.

Savage came forward and, taking Kenobi by the throat, dragged him to his feet. He shoved the Jedi forward until he was face to face with Maul who took Obi-Wan roughly by the chin. “I have something special planned for you, Master Jedi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? We'll check in with our angsty Padawan and see how well he can keep it together during a meeting with the Council.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	2. Heed My Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin struggles to keep his shit together after he realizes Obi-Wan is in trouble. He goes to the Jedi Council for help... But will they listen to him? Dark visions abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading and kudos-ing. I loved all of your comments! They warm my heart!
> 
> Ready for round 2? Let's just say... if Obi-Wan suffers, Anakin suffers.

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Anakin stood, frozen in place, staring out the window, his eyes glassy and unseeing as he listened to Obi-Wan’s warning.

_For both our sakes, please, heed my word…_

The connection suddenly went dark, like a flame being snuffed out. Anakin blinked, regaining his senses. “No, no, no!” he said out loud. He fought desperately to reestablish a connection with Obi-Wan but his master was gone.

Fear crept up Anakin’s spine like an infection. Several days ago he had been about to fall asleep when he was suddenly overtaken by a vision of Obi-Wan screaming. His master was hanging from his wrists, blood running down his arms, his body trembling with fear and pain. Anakin watched in horror as Darth Maul deliberately burned Obi-Wan’s neck, slowly pressing the Jedi’s own lightsaber blade into his flesh. The searing agony and palpitating rage Anakin felt was shocking; it was not his own, but his master’s. He had never felt hatred from Obi-Wan, never a desire for vengeance, but as Maul cut and burned Kenobi again and again, Anakin felt an overwhelming darkness well-up in his friend.

Before this disturbing vision, Anakin had not been aware that his master was in danger. He had lent Obi-Wan a ship and assumed, since the older man had not divulged any information, that it was for a personal matter. Several days passed before Anakin realized Obi-Wan’s Force signature was extremely faint. He tried to reach out to his master multiple times but had come up against a solid barrier that he could tell Obi-Wan had created. It seemed as though his master was blocking him out on purpose. Historically, this only happened when Kenobi was with the Duchess of Mandalore, therefore Anakin backed off, acknowledging that Obi-Wan deserved privacy.

When Anakin realized what was really happening to his master, he immediately contacted the Jedi Council and demanded an emergency session. They convened in the middle of the night and Anakin told them what he had seen.

“Certain are you it was Obi-Wan?” Master Yoda asked Anakin.

“I am certain. He needs our help.”

Yoda placed a hand on his chin. “Troubling this is.” He turned to Ki-Adi-Mundi. “Know you if he went to Mandalore?”

“We expressly forbid Republic intervention. Would Master Kenobi have gone on his own?”

Anakin held his tongue, certain that Obi-Wan would not want the Council to know about his feelings for Satine.

Yoda must have sensed his reservation. “Know you something, Jedi Skywalker?”

Anakin weighed his words carefully. “Obi-Wan and the Duchess were close when they were young. If she was in trouble, Obi-Wan would have gone to her aid.”

“Held by Death Watch she was. Not by Darth Maul.”

“It is possible Kenobi was intercepted by Maul en route. Perhaps his ship came under attack,” Plo Koon ventured.

“It is also possible that Maul is working with Death Watch,” Master Windu said.

Yoda looked thoughtful. “Tread carefully we must. Mandalore is a neutral system.”

Anakin thought he was going to explode. The vision of Obi-Wan played in his head on a constant loop. He had never heard his master scream like that. The Council was calmly bantering about possibilities and politics rather than coming up with a plan to rescue his best friend. He had to speak his mind. “Please,” he shouted, silencing the room. “You don’t seem to grasp the situation’s urgency. While you’re all sitting here talking, Obi-Wan is being tortured by a raving Sith castoff. And that hate-filled, spikey-headed freak – the one who killed Obi-Wan’s master right in front of him – survived decades in exile fueled only by his wish to make Obi-Wan suffer. The longer we stand here _talking_ , the more Obi-Wan will have to endure. Please stop _debating_ and help me find my master!”

The room was silent for a long time. None of the Council seemed overly pleased with Skywalker’s outburst, but Yoda was the first to show Anakin compassion. “Upsetting it was to see your master in pain.”

Anakin lowered his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his fevered emotions. “Yes.”

“Strong with the Force is Master Kenobi. Have faith, young one.”

Anakin felt little comfort from Yoda’s words. The Grand Master had not seen what Maul was doing to Obi-Wan.

“Master Windu, reach out to our contacts on Mandalore you must. Find out what is happening there. Certain we must be of Master Kenobi’s presence before we send a rescue team.” Yoda turned to Master Koon. “Search our intercepted messages for signs of re-dispersal of the Separatist fleet. Scan for any mention of Master Kenobi.” Yoda finally turned back to Anakin. “Most importantly, reconnect with Obi-Wan you must. Meditate. Make yourself available to your master. Quiet your mind. If you experience another vision, send for me you will.”

For days Anakin spent nearly every waking moment in the meditation chamber reaching out to his friend. They connected several times, each vision more harrowing than the last. The final one left Anakin shaken and sweating. Maul was forcing his way into Obi-Wan’s mind, leaving him incapable of blocking out Anakin at the same time. He saw his master’s arms twisted behind his back at a ghastly angle while Maul ravaged Obi-Wan’s memories of Satine. He saw very clearly that his master wished for death; he heard not just Obi-Wan’s painful gasps but also his frayed, raw mental agony. Anakin did not know a person could survive such brutality.

As Skywalker was released from the vision, he fell forward onto his hands and knees and wretched. When he looked up, it surprised him to find he was eye to eye with Yoda. The Grand Master had entered unobserved while Anakin was in the throes of his connection with Obi-Wan. Yoda placed a hand on Anakin’s trembling shoulder while tears rolled down the young man’s face. “He wants to die,” he sobbed.

Yoda squeezed his shoulder.

Three days later they were not any closer to finding Obi-Wan. Anakin seemed to have lost all connection with him until this afternoon when suddenly, out of nowhere, his master was speaking in his head.

_Guard your mind, Anakin. Close yourself off. Whatever you do, don’t try to connect with me._

_Why won’t he just tell me where he is?_ Anakin thought angrily. He knew Obi-Wan was trying to protect him. How very like his master to put others first before his own needs. The young man had to tell Master Yoda about Obi-Wan’s warning.

As he turned to leave, the door to the room opened and Plo Koon entered. “General Skywalker, Master Yoda needs you urgently. Please come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Maul does something pretty f-ing cruel... and there's no one to stop him.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see the "something special" Maul has planned for Obi-Wan.
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I tagged this story with the "graphic depictions of violence" warning. You may not believe me for a while, but the violence does eventually let up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. You are all amazing! Thanks for continuing to read.

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Anakin entered the com room just behind Master Koon. He had taken only a few steps when Windu placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder preventing him from going any further. Yoda came up on his other side. “Prepare yourself you must, Skywalker. Calm and controlled your emotions must be.”

Anakin looked at the Grand Master, his eyes betraying his confusion. He shifted his gaze to Windu, hoping for clarification, but noticed something just behind Mace that drew his attention and made his eyes grow wide. There, in the center of the room, a large hologram was playing out. Darth Maul and Savage Opress were shouting some diatribe about the uselessness of the Jedi, but Anakin did not hear their words. Instead he focused on the battered figure between them. Obi-Wan was on his knees, his head bowed subserviently; his auburn hair was matted with blood, his body was drawn and tense; Anakin could see that his master’s hands were trembling. He could not see Obi-Wan’s face but he could sense his broken spirit; it was more than just pain or humiliation, Kenobi was mutilated both physically and mentally.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin tried to move closer to the hologram but Windu stopped him.

The Jedi master’s voice was nearly a whisper when he spoke. “It’s not a recording.” Anakin looked at Windu sharply. “It’s live. They contacted us a few minutes ago. They asked to speak to you specifically.”

Anakin looked at Yoda who grunted his assent. “Calm your emotions. Find out what you can.”

Skywalker took a deep breath and looked helplessly at his broken master.

“Where is this whelp called Skywalker?” Maul was saying. “Bring him forward now or you will watch Kenobi suffer.”

Anakin stepped into the hologram’s view. “I’m Skywalker.” He saw the slightest reaction from Obi-Wan, his head remained bowed but Anakin saw his chest tighten.

“Welcome to our gathering,” Maul said smoothly. “So glad you could join us.”

“What do you want?”

Maul puffed his chest out, rising up to his full height. “I thought you might like to visit with your master. He’s told me so much about you. You have grown into quite the man since I murdered Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Anakin clenched his fists at the mention of the kindly Jedi who rescued him from slavery.

“Tell me, Padawan, do you know that your master feels like a miserable failure for letting Qui-Gon die? Do you know he fears that he has not trained you well enough? You are spiteful and hot-tempered. Obi-Wan has never been able to quell your anger.”

The words stung Anakin, but watching his master’s head droop even lower filled him with compassion. “Even if what you say is true, my master is the best man I know. My failings are a result of my pride; they are _my_ responsibility, not my master’s. Obi-Wan has no reason to second guess himself.” As he spoke he could feel Obi-Wan’s relief and gratitude. His master had feared Maul’s words would hurt their bond.

Maul rolled his head back as though he were bored. Then he reached out and brutally snatched a handful of Obi-Wan’s hair, wrenching the Jedi’s head up. “Do you love your master, Skywalker?”

Anakin grimaced. Obi-Wan’s nose was broken, he face was battered, there were ghastly bruises spreading across his cheek and brow, and there were fresh wounds visible on his neck.

Maul ran a finger down Obi-Wan’s jaw. “Because _he_ loves _you_. He’s afraid to lose you. I’ve seen it in his mind. He’s even reproached himself, wondering if it breaks the Jedi Code to feel so protective of his Padawan. I doubt he’s ever told you as much.”

Anakin swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“I was wondering,” Maul continued, “if your own feelings are equally strong.”

Anakin could feel Yoda’s apprehension from across the room. He did not want Skywalker to admit anything that would fuel the Sith’s hold on Obi-Wan. Anakin was unwilling to let his master’s vulnerability remain alone on display, so he spoke the truth. “I love Obi-Wan like a brother. He is my family. Tell me what you want in exchange for him. I will listen to you.”

“How diplomatic,” Maul sneered. “But I did not contact you to negotiate. I simply want you to watch what I do next.” He unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and activated it. He released Obi-Wan and stepped in front of him, moving toward Anakin. “Like a brother you say? Perhaps you’d like to share more than just a history. Perhaps you should share something a little more _defining_.” Maul’s lip twitched with anticipation. “That’s quite a scar near your eye, Skywalker.”

Fear welled up in Anakin as he realized too late what Maul intended. For a fraction of a second he locked eyes with Obi-Wan as his master suddenly grasped what was about to happen. The Sith quickly spun back to Kenobi and slashed the Jedi across the face with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan cried out in pain as the blow knocked him to the ground. He clutched his right eye, pressing his hands to the long, burned gash that spread from his brow, across his eyelid, down to his cheek.

Maul nodded to his brother and Savage came forward, taking Kenobi by his belt and collar. He dragged the Jedi to the middle of the hologram and threw him facedown on the ground. He stepped over Kenobi, pulling the Jedi’s right hand away from his throbbing eye. Savage extended Obi-Wan’s arm strait out in front of him across the floor, then he stood on the Jedi’s forearm to keep it in place.

“It’s your right arm, isn’t it, Skywalker?” Maul said breathlessly. He swung his lightsaber arching down through the air toward Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand.

Anakin took a step closer to the hologram. “No!”

Obi-Wan instinctively squeezed his eyes shut.

Maul laughed malevolently at everyone’s reaction. All the visible Jedi in the hologram had cried out in protest. Skywalker had looked mortified. Kenobi’s face had twisted in anticipation. It was several seconds before everyone realized Maul had not gone through with it, his lightsaber hovering only centimeters above Obi-Wan’s wrist. Everyone let out a collective sigh.

“I wish you could have seen your faces,” Maul jeered. “Kenobi knows I would never let him off so easily.” The Sith rose up to his full height, holding Anakin’s gaze. “You know all too well that a severed limb can be replaced. But a destroyed limb, that’s far more problematic.” He smiled at Skywalker, then stomped his metal claw-like foot down on Obi-Wan’s hand. Feeling utterly helpless, Anakin watched his master scream in agony. Maul raised his leg and smashed his foot down again, eliciting another strangled gasp from the Jedi.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried out uselessly. He watched Savage release his master. Obi-Wan’s hand was a mangled, twisted mess; he curled his body around his fist, cradling it against his chest. Anakin could barely contain his rage.

All the Jedi stood with open mouths and wide eyes. Seeing one of their strongest comrades treated so balefully was an affront to their Code.

“Try reaching out to your master now, Skywalker.” Maul bared his teeth like a predator. “I’m not sure how much longer he’ll last.”

The hologram suddenly went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see some fan art from this chapter? [**Click Here**](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/164691220789/gift-art-dark-side-of-obi-wan-kenobi-part-1)
> 
> Next chapter? Was there actually a _thing_ between Obi-Wan and Satine, or were they just _friends_?
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	4. A Sacred Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't often write smut, but when I do, I keep it classy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Star Wars universe! Muahahaha! As a reader I always enjoy when writers reference their other work. So here's my own mini version of that.
> 
> In this chapter there's mention of a kiss on a balcony; it's referring to a one-off piece I wrote a while ago called [**_A Jedi's Resolve_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9279065). If you'd like to give that a quick read, it explains how Obi-Wan and Satine arrive in this moment...
> 
> ...If you don't want to read it, no problem. You will still understand this chapter... I'll just go be disappointed in the corner and cry quietly. I kid, I kid! ;-)
> 
> Thank you so much to all you wonderful readers, kudosers, and commenters. You have made this experience a true joy!

Her thumb brushed over his lips eliciting another rush of desire through his body. He cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her closer. The dawn was just breaking outside her bedroom window, a grayish lavender streak of light cresting the horizon. They had not slept, not even for a minute.

Hours ago he had finally decided to kiss her, standing on her balcony, agonizing between his duty to the Order and his devotion to Satine. He had chosen to abandon his Code, at least for that one night, and he did not regret the decision. She had run her fingers through his hair, had stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him; she thoroughly disarmed him in a matter of minutes. He easily surrendered, kissing her with abandon, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her body against his own; he would have done anything she commanded.

Their kisses became fevered, fueled by undeniable passion. Years of repression boiled to the surface as their need to satisfy each other overwhelmed them. He explored the curves of her body, running his hands over her in ways she had only dreamed. She thought she would faint from the powerful desire that burned in her as his strong arms pulled her hips against his. They moved off the balcony into the living quarters as she began removing his vambraces and com link, tossing them on the floor as they went, never breaking their kiss. She sighed and let her head fall back as he pulled the high collar of her dress open, slowly kissing his way down her neck. They gradually moved toward the bedroom as she deftly loosened his tunic, teasing him as they went, “Why does a Jedi need so many layers?”

He had laughed, something he did not do very often. She loosened his belt, pulled apart his stiff collar, and quickly drew his tunic over his head, tossing it as far away as she could. Then she turned her gaze on him, admiring his body. She took a step back, lifting her chin, staring down her nose at him, a coy, lustful look in her eye. “You are not the boy I knew, Obi-Wan.”

“I should hope not.” He was confident but not arrogant.

“Allow me to indulge myself,” she said. “I wish to appraise you.”

He looked directly in her eyes, not remotely self-conscious. “Whatever you wish.”

Slowly, she began to move around him, running a hand across his chest, letting it slide down until it was pressed against his firm abdomen. His body was lean and agile, strong from constant training. He was muscular, enticingly defined, but not bulky. She was very pleased. He was clearly in his prime. As she moved around him, her hand sliding over his hip, she noticed the fierce scars stretching across his body. She was struck by the realization that he had been on the front lines for many years, that the war had taken its toll and had forced the boy she met on Mandalore to become the man that now stood before her. How many times had he been hurt? How many times had he risked his life? Rage boiled in her as she thought of the corrupt Republic carelessly risking Obi-Wan’s life as though he were expendable.

He suddenly covered her hand with his own, sensing her anger. “They’re just scars, Satine. They don’t even hurt anymore.”

She calmed with the sound of his warm, reassuring voice. “You deserve better, my dear.”

He turned around to face her. He lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers along his beard before pressing his lips to her palm. “What I want and what I deserve are two different things.”

Satine leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Take what you want, Obi-Wan.”

“All I want is to please you.”

“Then let us please each other.” She leaned in and seductively pressed her lips to the curve of his muscular neck, breathing in the heady smell of his skin. Satine could not help herself as she licked his pulse point, pressing her body against his. Then she boldly reached between his legs, running her hand the full length of him. She reveled in his response, his eyes widening as his head fell back, his breath catching in his chest.

Suddenly, his com link chirped from across the room. Someone from the temple was trying to reach him. He turned and looked through the low light to where his receiver sat flashing on the floor. Satine traced his handsome brow with her thumb. “Answer it if you must.” He contemplated for a moment, weighing the consequences if he ignored the summons. Satine pressed her lips to his neck again, taking him more firmly in her hands. He turned his back on the com link, forgetting it instantly, choosing instead to hug Satine, lifting her in his arms as her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her, enamored with her warm full lips, his tongue slowly moving against hers while he ran his hands through her hair. She intoxicated him.

He easily held her with one arm, his other working its way down her body. With a subtle hand motion he used the Force to quickly undo all her fasteners and her dress fell from her shoulders, pooling at her waist. He slipped his hand beneath her skirts, mercilessly seeking to please her. As her body contracted against him she moaned with satisfaction. She wove her fingers through his hair as he stroked her relentlessly. When he felt her body shudder with desire, his name on her lips, he made his way to the bed…  
  
  
  


…Obi-Wan woke with a start, his eyes jerking open. He had not been alone in his dream; someone was watching as he relived a night he had spent with Satine on Coruscant.

“Don’t stop there, Kenobi,” Maul said, looming over him. “I want to see what happens next.”

Obi-Wan sat up quickly, recoiling involuntarily from the dark master. He pressed himself against the wall, desperate to put more distance between his body and the Sith. Obi-Wan had been dreaming; after Maul broke his hand Kenobi had fallen unconscious, his thoughts completely uncontrolled and vulnerable. To wake with this monster leering over him, to find his enemy participating in one of his most sacred memories was an unparalleled violation. How much had Maul seen?

“Did you pleasure her over and over?”

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw shut, too repulsed to speak.

Maul squatted down so he could look into the Jedi’s eyes. “She showed me once what a satisfying lover you were.” He reveled in Kenobi’s horror. “Don’t worry,” he smirked. “She did not show me _willingly_. I sifted through her memories until I found something intriguing. A precious night on Coruscant where Master Kenobi abandoned his Jedi Code. A night of singular, incomparable pleasure for the Duchess.” Obi-Wan’s eyes betrayed his despair. “It was a beloved memory of hers.”

Using the Force, Maul reached out and commanded that the Jedi meet his gaze. “I’m curious,” the Sith continued, “how _your_ memory compares.” He wrapped his long claw-like fingers around Obi-Wan’s forehead, covering the Jedi’s eyes, squeezing his temples. Maul leaned in, their faces only inches apart. “Indulge me.”

Obi-Wan’s chest contracted in fear. He knew what was coming and he was not sure he was strong enough to resist. He desperately reached for the Force, willing it to wrap around him, but where once it was a warm, flowing river of energy, now it was a snapping, erratic wisp that he could barely grasp, much less wrangle. He ground his teeth together in agonized anticipation.

A blinding, thorny shaft of pain suddenly drove through his mind, leaving a blistering, stinging sensation behind his eyes. Obi-Wan’s entire body went rigid, helpless under Maul’s control as the Sith forced his way into the Jedi’s memories. It was like being wrapped in an icy shroud, like having your very being pressed into oblivion while claws scooped through your thoughts. Obi-Wan tried to fight, tried to place barriers around his dearest memories, tucking Satine, Anakin, and Qui-Gon into dark quiet corners that Maul could not access. The Sith grew impatient and changed his approach. He tightened the fist he had clamped around the Jedi’s forehead, digging his fingers into the fresh wound spreading across Obi-Wan’s right eye and cheek. Kenobi cried out in pain but still fought off Maul’s attack. He refocused his energy, ignoring all tactile distractions, and mentally reinforced the protection around his loved ones. The Sith had easily accessed him several days ago, taking him by surprise. The memory Maul wanted now was far too precious; Obi-Wan would rather die than let it be corrupted by the horned monster. He would not yield.

After several minutes both men were exhausted. Maul gasped and released Obi-Wan, doubling over with his hands on his knees. Kenobi sagged against the wall, panting, his eyes watering with shock.

“Remarkable,” Maul muttered. He pushed himself up and took a deep breath. “Funny you should be so willing to sacrifice yourself for that particular memory.” He took Obi-Wan by the hair, forcing the Jedi’s head back. Maul’s eyes burned, their putrid yellow irises rimmed by red web-like broken blood vessels. “Especially considering Satine revealed every detail to me weeks ago.” He smiled and pulled the Jedi’s face closer. “She made practically no effort to protect you, Kenobi. She was a weak-minded woman.”

Rage suddenly flared up in Obi-Wan. He wanted Maul dead, and he wanted it done by his own hands. The Sith sensed this and pressed Kenobi against the wall using his body’s full weight. “I can feel your anger,” he whispered. “Doesn’t it make you feel powerful?” They stared into each other’s eyes, hatred palpable between them. “If I gave you the chance, how would you do it?” Maul taunted. He unclipped his lightsaber and held it out to Obi-Wan.

Kenobi stared at the weapon in the Sith’s outstretched hand. The Jedi’s fingers twitched, desperately wanting to call the saber into his palm. But then, faintly in the depths of his heart, he felt a tug, and Satine suddenly spoke clearly in his conscience. _Don’t listen to him, Obi._

Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly softened, the anger draining from him. Maul’s brow arched into a smug smile as he returned his weapon to his belt. “So weak.” He backhanded Kenobi, sending him sprawling across the floor. “Such lack of conviction.” He brutally kicked the Jedi. “So afraid of action.” Maul took Obi-Wan by the foot and dragged him across the cell. He pulled down a pair of shackles that were hanging from the ceiling and hooked them to the electrobinders around Kenobi’s wrists. Then he hoisted the Jedi off the floor. Obi-Wan screamed as his dislocated shoulder crunched and popped above his head. Maul pulled until the Jedi’s toes were dangling just above the ground. “Sleep well, Master Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Next Chapter? Obi-Wan changes his mind - he _needs_ Anakin.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	5. For Obi-Wan's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Anakin is the grown up in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but this chapter is a bit short. It's a segue to something much bigger and more exciting.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support, everyone. I got some really wonderful feedback on the last chapter.

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

The Council chambers fell silent as Anakin suddenly gasped, rearing back, the muscles of his neck visibly tense as he struggled to breathe through clenched teeth. Yoda gestured that no one intervene. Allowing Skywalker to commune with Obi-Wan was possibly their last chance to save Kenobi. The torture they had witnessed that afternoon convinced Yoda that Anakin had not been exaggerating. The Grand Master felt a guilty twinge for having doubted the young Jedi.

Anakin’s veins felt like ice from head to toe as his master achingly reached out to him. He could feel Obi-Wan’s desperate pain as he struggled to use the Force. Kenobi’s energy was flickering like a split wire; his mind was panicked and confused. Anakin could feel that something excruciating had happened and had change his master’s mind. He heard Obi-Wan’s voice in his thoughts, exhausted and defeated. _Anakin…_

_I’m here, Obi-Wan._

_Please help me._

Anakin felt a rush of emotion from his master. He dared not even breathe while he waited for Obi-Wan to speak again. Kenobi’s energy was becoming weaker by the moment.

_I’m… on… Mandalore…_

Images flashed through Skywalker’s consciousness. The royal palace in Sundari, the prison, and the cell where Kenobi was being held all burst through and danced across his thoughts.

The connection with Kenobi suddenly went dark. Anakin was not sure if Obi-Wan’s strength had given out or if his master had died. He staunched the panic that threatened to consume him as he turned to Yoda. “He’s on Mandalore. He’s being held in a prison near the palace. We have to go now. He’s dying.”

Yoda held up a hand to stop Skywalker. “Certain are you this message was from Master Kenobi?”

“Absolutely.”

“Know you if Maul was observing? A trap this may be.”

“I don’t believe this is a trap. But even if it is, I’m going. Obi-Wan needs me.” Anakin saw doubtful looks pass between Windu and Yoda. “I’m sorry, Master, but you can’t stop me.”

“Too emotional you are. At risk you will put the mission.”

Once again the Council misunderstood Anakin Skywalker. He squared his shoulders and looked Yoda directly in the eyes. “I _can_ control my emotions. For Obi-Wan’s sake I know I can do this.” As he spoke, he felt a delicate calm drop over him like a shroud. He realized that speaking the words had given him power over his feelings in a new way. “I won’t disappoint you, Master. Please, put your faith in me.”

Yoda considered for a moment before speaking. “Maul has no master, answers to no one. Dangerous this makes him. You must not go alone.”

“I’ll join him,” Windu spoke.

“As will I,” offered Master Koon.

Anakin’s heart swelled. “Thank you, Masters.”

“Lead the rescue Skywalker will. Follow his orders and bring Kenobi home you must.” Yoda crossed his hands on top of his gimer stick. “May the Force be with you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Things get dire. I'm not kidding. You might want to prepare yourselves.
> 
> FYI: This is going to be a busy weekend for me and I'm already feeling really drained. The next update will probably take place on Monday. But I promise, it will be an intense chapter, hopefully worth the wait.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	6. Our Time Has Run Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul takes his vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a nice weekend. Thanks to everyone who sent me a message/comment. You warm my heart!
> 
> Hold on to your hats, friends. Here we go...

**Mandalore – Sundari**

Savage threw a nearly unconscious Obi-Wan on the ground. The Jedi lay on his back, momentarily disoriented before he realized Maul was standing over him. Uncontrollable fear surged through Obi-Wan as the Sith leaned in and took him by the jaw, forcing him to look into Maul’s sickly yellow eyes. “You are obviously languishing, Kenobi. I must admit, you have satisfied nearly every one of my desires. Watching you suffer is undeniably gratifying.” The Sith tightened his grip, bruising the Jedi’s flesh, twisting the swollen gash that ran down Kenobi’s face. As Obi-Wan gasped with pain Maul felt a thrill run up his spine. “I have a proposition for you, Jedi. Give me your confession and I will show you mercy.”

_Confession to what?_ Obi-Wan thought incredulously.

As though reading his mind Maul said, “It’s rather simple.” The Sith changed his grip, taking Kenobi by the cheek and brutally pressing him down again the cold floor. “Confess that you loved the Duchess; concede that you failed her, that you let her die. Admit the truth to your Jedi Council. They will cast you out of the Order, then I will mercifully kill you and release you from your heartbreak.”

Obi-Wan had never known such confusion, temptation, and vulnerability. He tried to cling to the waning flicker of brightness in his heart, but the longer Maul preyed on him, the darker his heart felt. Despite wanting to end his own misery, Obi-Wan grudgingly convinced himself that begging for death was against the Jedi Code. He _did_ love Satine, but pleading to die would certainly dishonor her memory.

“Or you can confess what a burden your Padawan is, even now that he has been knighted. Tell me what a disappointment he turned out to be; so emotionally dependent, so quick to anger and slow to forgive. Let me show him the displeasure you felt when your master was replaced by the arrogant brat who thought he was _the chosen one_.”

Maul mixed truth and fiction, swirling Kenobi’s memories into an incoherent mess. Obi-Wan had been heartbroken when Qui-Gon died, and though Anakin proved to be a challenging pupil, he loved the boy like a brother. He would die for Anakin. His friend had occasionally shown a fragility that only Obi-Wan understood; Skywalker was traumatized by memories of slavery, haunted by his mother’s death. Kenobi had always felt protective of his Padawan’s history, especially having seen the horrors first-hand. If Anakin believed that Obi-Wan resented him, it could destroy the young man.

“Or perhaps you’d like to confess that you no longer have faith in the Jedi Code.” Obi-Wan suddenly froze and Maul could see he had hit close to the mark. “I saw it in you the moment Satine died. You felt a fury in your heart that was foreign, an insatiable desire to kill me.” Maul brought his lips to Obi-Wan’s ear in a whisper. “You felt the Dark Side, felt its power, felt its _potential_. The darkness is the only thing that can make you strong enough to destroy me.” Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out Maul’s infectious ideas. “Turn to the Dark Side, Kenobi. Give yourself to its power. Realize your true ability.”

  


* * *

  


Anakin’s garrison came out of light speed just beyond Mandalore’s scanning capabilities. They immediately jammed all frequencies coming in or out of the system before beginning their descent to the planet’s surface. Master Koon led the initial team in a diversionary assault intending to engage Darth Maul’s Death Watch troops while Skywalker slipped behind enemy lines with a search and rescue team. Windu would follow Anakin with a medical unit.

The plan worked flawlessly, and though Master Koon took several unfortunate casualties, Death Watch was quickly subdued and forced to retreat. Plo’s troops pressed forward, advancing the line of attack as Anakin, Rex, and the ARC troopers unit made their way to the Sundari prison. Master Windu, Cody, and four medics stayed aboard the attack cruiser waiting for Skywalker to confirm Kenobi’s location – loyal as ever, Cody had insisted on coming along since Kenobi was, in fact, _his_ general.

As they approached the massive, forbidding detention center, Anakin remained focused and efficient. Rex and the ARC troopers performed brilliantly, clearing a path through the guards as they made their way through the front gate. Skywalker’s memories replayed the visions Obi-Wan had provided, trying to pinpoint his master’s location. There was not much to go on but Anakin was certain his friend was being held somewhere deep in the facility’s lower levels. He began reaching out for Obi-Wan’s Force signature.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan was standing, shackled to the wall, his hands right in front of his face, his back to the room. Blood ran down his raw wrists and his arms visibly trembled from exhaustion. His head hung forward and his breath came in laborious shuddering gasps.

Savage lumbered through the door, interrupting Maul who had once again been trying to access Obi-Wan’s memories. “Brother! The Jedi are here! They have come for us.”

Maul looked at his brother in surprise, his eyes betraying his fear. Then he snarled, turning back to Kenobi, wrenching the Jedi’s head back. “They have come for _him_.” Maul brutally shoved Obi-Wan against the wall then he turned to Savage and spoke quickly. “When they see what we’ve done to Kenobi the Jedis’ anger will be more than we can master. They will want vengeance.”

Savage blinked dully. “I thought the Jedi were not supposed to be vengeful.”

Obi-Wan could not see the Dathomirians but he was desperately trying to hear their conversation. Had he imagined it, or did Savage say the Jedi were here? Here on Mandalore? Had Anakin come to rescue him?

“Skywalker will want revenge. He’s extremely attached to his master and is easily angered. Seeing Kenobi in this state will drive him to the Dark Side. The young man is vulnerable, I have seen it in Kenobi’s thoughts.”

Fear gripped Obi-Wan’s heart. After all this, after enduring torture and heartbreak, had he begged Anakin for help only to inadvertently engineer his Padawan’s downfall? Whatever happened next, Obi-Wan knew he had to survive long enough to speak to his friend.

Maul steered his brother back to the door. “We are not prepared to face such power, Savage. Get to the ship. Prepare for takeoff. I will follow in a moment.”

Obi-Wan heard but could not see Savage leave the room. Suddenly, Maul was behind him, wrenching his head back by his hair, pulling Kenobi against his chest while he quietly spoke into the Jedi’s ear. “It seems our time together has run short.” He twisted Obi-Wan’s head to the side, exposing his neck. “Remember how you used your master’s blade to _cut me in half_? I wish I could repay you in kind, cut your body into pieces and leave them for your Padawan to find, but there is not enough time. Your faithful servant-boy is on his way.” Obi-Wan could hear the smile in Maul’s voice. “He will be too late.”

Obi-Wan felt the blade enter his side; Maul mercilessly stabbed him between the ribs, the long Dathomirian blade entering his right lung. The Jedi could only managed a strangled gasp as his body became cold, his mind empty of everything but Anakin. The Sith slowly drew the blade out, relishing in Obi-Wan’s convulsions. Maul closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm, to take his vengeance carefully; he wanted to be present in the moment and enjoy himself. He listened to Obi-Wan’s wheezing, choking breaths; air was leaking into the Jedi’s chest through the open wound, collapsing his lung. Blood slowly drained out of Kenobi onto Maul’s hand; the Sith looked at his fingers, reveling in the warm, slick, red smear. He pulled the Jedi tighter against his body, feeling the panic rise in Obi-Wan’s muscles.

After feeding on Kenobi’s fear and pain, Maul finally took the blade firmly in his hand and stabbed the Jedi twice more, once in his abdomen, and again through the right side of his neck. Blood spilled down Obi-Wan’s chest; he gasped sharply, shocked by the sensations coursing through his body.

Maul used a blade rather than a lightsaber because he wanted Kenobi to bleed to death. He had done his work well. “Your Padawan will find you just in time to watch you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Anakin blows everyone's mind with some crazy space wizard shit.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin uses the Force in a new way when he reunites with Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for all the kind comments, kudos, and mentions on Tumblr! You're all wonderful!

**Mandalore – Sundari**

Darth Maul and Savage Opress were gone. Obi-Wan was alone in the cell, still chained to the wall when Anakin entered. The image of his master hanging lifelessly, head back, covered in blood and burns and bruises, would haunt Anakin for the rest of his life.

“Obi-Wan!” he shouted, running to his master’s side. Using his lightsaber he slashed through Kenobi’s shackles and electrobinders; then he eased Obi-Wan’s body to the floor. Blood was pumping heavily from the wound in his neck and slowly oozing from two more in his chest. Panic flooded Anakin’s sense. His master was dying. He pulled out his com link and quickly haled Mace Windu. “Please help me!” he shouted. “Obi-Wan is badly hurt. I repeat: I need the medical team _immediately_. Confirm our location with my com unit. Bring in all medics now!” He did not wait for Windu to respond.

He leaned over Obi-Wan, taking him gently by the cheek. “Master?” he shouted. Kenobi’s eyebrows twitched. Anakin tightened his grip. “Obi-Wan!” His master’s eyelids fluttered up, his burned right eye unable to open more than a few centimeters. “I’m here, Obi-Wan. You’re going to be ok.”

Obi-Wan clutched Anakin’s hand that was wrapped around his cheek. He only had moments left, and he had to tell his Padawan something. “Anakin,” he whispered, his voice choked and wet with blood. Skywalker became quiet and moved closer. “Promise me you will not turn to the Dark Side because of this.” He saw confusion pass over Anakin’s face, but the young man did not question him. “Promise me.”

Anakin held his master tightly. “I promise.”

Obi-Wan took a ragged breath then said, “I’m proud of you.”

Anakin felt a lump form in his throat. “Master…”

“I’m proud of you, Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back and his head fell to the side.

“Master!” Anakin cried out. “Stay with me!” Skywalker felt frantic as he watched his best friend, his brother and teacher slip away. He became lightheaded, like he was no longer inside his own body, like he was above, looking down at the room. Then he suddenly felt the Force take hold of him in a way he had never experienced; it was buzzing in his nervous fingertips, controlling his actions. He reached out and took Obi-Wan’s wounds in his hands, his left hand on his master’s neck, his right hand on his chest. He stretched out with his feelings, willing the Force but also letting it guide him. He poured all his energy into Obi-Wan, their life Forces mixing and becoming one. It was exhausting and Anakin weakened quickly.

Windu arrived with Cody and the clone medical team. They all froze when they entered the room, watching Skywalker as he wrapped Obi-Wan in a protective shield. Windu could see that Skywalker was sweating from exertion and Kenobi’s eyes were open wide with an unnatural awareness created by Anakin’s bond. Mace had only heard of such power in Jedi mythology, in stories that he assumed were allegorical. Awed, he knelt across from the young man and spoke soothingly. “Relax your body.” Anakin locked eyes with Windu, accepting his guidance. “You need to relax into it. You’re trying too hard. You can’t force it.”

Anakin took a deep breath and loosened his hold on Obi-Wan. He felt the tension ease in both of them, felt the Force flowing between them in a smooth, steady stream, rather than a frenetic pulse.

Windu could see that Obi-Wan’s eyes were more sedate. “That’s good,” he encouraged Skywalker. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

Anakin turned to the clone medics. “You need to give him blood right now. He’s losing it faster than I can hold it in.”

The medics went to work immediately, starting an IV and placing bacta-soaked bandages on several wounds. Then they eased Obi-Wan onto a stretcher and carried him back to the transport. All the while, Anakin remained at his master’s side, his hands pressed to Obi-Wan’s most severe wounds. His muscles were aching from holding his position for so long, but he steadied his mind, willing himself to stay calm for Obi-Wan’s sake. He knew he may not save his master’s life, but Anakin was not about to let Obi-Wan die in that blood-smeared, dank cell.

During the journey back to Coruscant Skywalker closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He had never been so exhausted in all his life, but more importantly, he had never felt the Force like this before. As he blurred the line between his life and Obi-Wan’s, Anakin could feel the fragility and danger that came with this kind of power. It reminded him of the time they spent on Mortis. If Anakin could not stay in control, all their lives would be at risk.

After what felt like an eternity, their ship docked on Coruscant. Yoda was there with a medical transport as they came down the gangplank. Neither Windu nor Skywalker had ever seen such shock on the Grand Master’s face. Yoda looked between Anakin and Obi-Wan with a mixture of wonder and dismay; like Windu, he was in awe of Skywalker’s skillfulness with the Force, but Kenobi’s broken body horrified the Grand Master.

Obi-Wan was still conscious when he entered the medical ward but he was not lucid. Despite Anakin’s efforts, Kenobi had grown weak and delirious. His teeth chattered, his hands shook, his body shivered. Everyone could see he was slipping away.

They brought him in to a surgical prep room where they began cutting away his clothes. An FX-6 medical droid came up and inserted a needle into the left side of Obi-Wan’s neck. His body visibly began to calm, relaxing into an ethereal haze.

Anakin’s muscles were screaming with exertion when a 2-1B medical droid finally turned to him and said, “You can release him now, sir.”

Anakin exchanged reluctant glances with Yoda and Windu who were standing to the side. Yoda nodded his agreement, so Anakin slowly released Obi-Wan. He leaned in close to his master’s face and placed a hand on his cheek. Anakin blinked back tears and clenched his teeth against the sob building in his throat. This might be the last time he ever saw his friend.

How could this have happened? Obi-Wan was the greatest Jedi Anakin knew. He was powerful with the Force. He was unflinchingly positive. He was Anakin’s rock, the man who raised him, who taught him, who loved and understood him. Besides Padme, Obi-Wan knew Anakin better than anyone. His master did not deserve to die like this.

Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. He could sense that Kenobi was aware of his presence; their Force bond was still active, though fragmented. In that moment, while the droids prepared to operate and the Council members looked on, the Padawan and his master shared an unspoken connection – Obi-Wan desperately needing comfort and Anakin gently soothing and consoling him.

Anakin heard Obi-Wan in his mind. _I’m so sorry, Anakin…_

_You have nothing to apologize for, Master._

_I think I’m dying…_

_It’s all right. I’m here with you. I’ll stay with you until the end._

_I don’t want to abandon you… I took a vow…_

_You fulfilled your vow, Master. You did your job well. I’m proud to have been your Padawan._

“We must take him now, sir,” a droid interrupted.

Anakin placed a quick kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead. It was the best he could offer in such a short moment. How else did one say goodbye to a beloved friend? He did not care if Yoda and Windu saw how attached he was to Obi-Wan. His master deserved comfort if he was going to face his death. Of course there was hope that Kenobi would survive, but Anakin did not want to squander his last opportunity to let his master know how much he loved him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes suddenly opened and locked with Anakin’s. The young man saw fear in his master’s gaze. “I’ll be here when you get back, Obi-Wan.”

Then the droids took Kenobi away. They would try to heal his neck, try to fix the holes in his chest, the broken hand, the dislocated shoulder, the burns, the cuts, the broken nose.

Anakin looked down at his blood-soaked clothes.

He held up his hands, smeared with Obi-Wan’s blood, and saw they were shaking.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and let himself out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Anakin has a bit of a breakdown. Obi-Wan is not out of the woods yet.
> 
> I'd love to know what you all think so far.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	8. Everyone is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title pretty much says it all: everyone is a mess; everyone is trying to recover; everyone is trying to cope. No one is doing a very good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an exhausting day. But I've been looking forward to posting the next chapter all afternoon/evening. Finally have a moment to do what I love best! Hope you enjoy :)

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Anakin waited until he was alone in the medical ward hallway before he gave in to his emotions. He leaned his forehead against the wall and pressed his hands over his face. He held his breath while hot tears burned in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. The release felt good after all the control and exertion he had mustered. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, leaning his head back against the cool durasteel panels. Anakin looked at his bloodstained hands and clothes; it was too upsetting; he wrapped his arms tightly around his middle as another wave of emotions threatened to drown him. He closed his eyes and focused on his own breathing as Obi-Wan had trained him, clearing his mind of all questions and fear. Anakin was physically and emotionally drained; after meditating for a few moments he fell asleep, his head hanging forward over his knees as he hugged himself.

He woke when something tapped his boot. Anakin looked up to see Yoda standing over him. The Grand Master, who was usually very composed, looked harrowed. He placed a calming hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Clean yourself up you must.” Anakin was too tired to speak. He managed a slight nod, but his eyes drooped and he nearly fell back asleep. “Rest you need,” Yoda soothed.

A sudden stab of fear thrust into Anakin’s mind. Obi-Wan was reaching out to him, fumbling with thoughts, desperately trying to feel his Padawan’s comforting presence. It was startling and rather painful. He clutched a shaking hand to his chest while he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to help his master focus; but it was no use. Fear overwhelmed Obi-Wan’s mind and the only cogent thought Anakin understood was his master’s acute desire to be near his Padawan, to be near something familiar.

When Anakin reopened his eyes he realized Master Windu had joined Yoda and was kneeling next to him, both masters watching him warily. “Is it Obi-Wan?” Windu asked.

Anakin nodded, still unable to speak while trying to wrangle his master’s thoughts into a manageable stream.

“Unusually strong your Force bond is,” Yoda said. “Never before have I seen such a connection.”

“This isn’t normal,” Anakin was finally able to say. “It feels like Obi-Wan can’t control his mind; like he can’t contain his emotions.” Skywalker took a deep breath. “He’s _afraid_.”

Yoda was thoughtful and silent for many minutes before finally saying, “Perhaps it is best that you close off your connection for now.”

Anakin felt his heart drop. “I can’t leave him all alone. Not after what he’s been through.”

“Protect yourself you must. No good to Obi-Wan will you be if your judgment is clouded by his pain.”

Anakin saw the truth in the Grand Master’s words.

“Go and rest, Skywalker.” Windu said, helping Anakin to his feet. “You need sleep. We’ll send for you if anything happens.”

Windu waited until Anakin was out of sight before he spoke next. “It was remarkable what he did for Kenobi. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Changed your opinion of him has it?”

“I see now that I have certainly underestimated his abilities. He mastered an incredible amount of Force in a moment where he could easily have lost control. If Kenobi lives, it will be because of Anakin.”

Yoda made a contemplative grunt.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan was partially conscious; he could feel the medical droids tugging and pulling his flesh, a needle inserted, a laceration cauterized. They had drugged him heavily; he felt no real pain but he was frantically aware of being touched and manhandled. His eyes were too heavy to open, his muscles too weak to move. His mind kept playing tricks, kept telling him that his wounds were getting wider and deeper, that the droids were taking him apart, dissecting him piece by piece. He reached out for Anakin, hoping to feel an inkling of comfort or reassurance…

The droids suddenly inserted forceps between his ribs. He _felt_ it, the pain barely numbed by the anodyne as they spread open the knife wound in his side. The pressure in his chest changed as blood and air seeped from the puncture. Red, hot pain burned through his lungs, up his neck, into his cheeks until it blistered behind his eyes. He wanted to scream but anesthesia had paralyzed his vocal cords.

A 2-1B medical droid stood near Obi-Wan’s head and placed a bacta-soaked bandage over the right side of the Jedi’s face, soothing the fierce lightsaber gash that stretched from brow to cheek. The droid noticed Kenobi’s left eye, though closed, was tracking erratically; after a moment several tears slipped from the Jedi’s feathery eyelashes and spilled down his temple. The droid processed that tears were not unusual – humans often became emotional when they were anesthetized – but Kenobi’s heart rate was abnormally fast. The 2-1B turned to the medical console and increased the soporific.

Obi-Wan finally drifted into merciful oblivion.

  


* * *

  


Padmé was startled to hear the front door open. Anakin had not been home for days; he had spent numerous sleepless nights at the temple dealing with an emergency. She had tried gently prying for details but he flat out refused to tell her anything, explaining that it was for her own good. Padmé knew better than to push Anakin when his mind was made up so she had let him go without quarreling.

She hurried toward the hall to meet him as he approached, but as he stepped out of the foyer’s shadows into the living chamber, they both froze, startling each other. The hour was very late and he obviously had not expected her to still be awake. His eyes looked haunted and his jaw suddenly snapped shut when he saw her.

Padmé covered her mouth as she gasped. “Ani, is that your blood?” Her voice was timid and quiet, as though she were afraid to hear his answer.

His wife’s gentleness destroyed his last ounce of strength. He crumpled to the floor sobbing. “No,” he mumbled. “It’s not mine.”

Padmé’s arms were suddenly around him. He buried his face in her neck as his tears pooled against her skin. “It’s Obi-Wan’s.” His voice broke and she held him tighter.

“What do you mean?” Her words quivered with fear. “Is he…hurt?” She knew it was a stupid question considering her husband’s blood-soaked clothes; there was blood smeared from his face to the bottom of his boots. “Is he dead?”

Anakin clutched his arms around her. “Not yet.”

“What happened?” Her voice was becoming more frantic. “Why are you covered in his blood?”

Anakin clenched his teeth together, trying to get his emotions under control. “He was captured by a Sith. He’s been missing for days.” Padmé took his cheeks in her hands and looked into his eyes. She looked angry and heartbroken. His fearless wife was terrified; it made Anakin feel unbalanced. “They tortured him, Padmé. Just for the fun of it.”

They sat in the middle of the room, wrapping warmth and safety around each other as they cried together. Finally, Padmé helped Anakin out of his clothes and sent him to wash up. Eventually he crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep in her arms while she stroked his hair.

  


* * *

  


There was no notion of time, no measurement of depth or pain as Obi-Wan gradually became lucid. He would slip in and out of consciousness, hearing Anakin’s voice one minute, Satine’s the next; but always in the back of his mind a darkness brewed. Hopelessness would swallow him as the Duchess played across his thoughts, and then crushing despair would devolve into self-hatred, followed by an insatiable desire for revenge. Over and over this caliginosity swelled like a wave until it burst; then he would yield to exhaustion, slipping back into nothingness.

His eyes were closed but he could hear someone or some _thing_ moving around the room. Machines were gently beeping and hissing. There was a loud scraping sound as someone pulled a chair up beside him. He could feel their thoughts reach out to him.

 _You’re going to be alright_ , they said.

He was too tired to answer but the kindness warmed his heart.

 _I’m here now._ They placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was able to relax. The presence beside him was soothing. He began to drift back to sleep.

_I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating._

Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open, his entire body going rigid with fear as he woke with a start. He expected to see a horned creature with seething red eyes; instead Anakin was hovering over him with a concerned look on his face. Kenobi took several panicked breaths and shifted his gaze around the room looking for Maul.

“Master, it’s alright,” Anakin said, placing a firm hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You’re safe.”

Kenobi finally recognized his ex Padawan, and, as they locked eyes, the Jedi Master felt a rush of gratitude calm his spirit. He tried to reach his undamaged hand to his friend but he was only strong enough to extend his fingers. Anakin, well attuned to his master after many years, understood immediately and scooped Obi-Wan’s hand into his own, squeezing it tightly.

“I thought for sure I had lost you, Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi could only manage a slight, snarky eyebrow twitch. “Not yet,” he whispered, his voice coarse and brittle. He swallowed thickly before laying back and closing his eyes.

Anakin stood for a long time holding Obi-Wan’s hand, wrapping his master in the Force, sending calming waves around his friend. Kenobi’s face was covered in ghastly purple and green bruises, and, despite bacta treatments, the laceration down the right side of his face was still angry and inflamed, his eye nearly swollen shut. Having watched the medical droids monitor Kenobi all day, Anakin knew Obi-Wan was not yet out of danger. His master had a high fever, his skin felt like fire to the touch; he was nearly delirious with constant pain; his pulse and breathing were highly irregular due to the holes in his chest that would not heal. In fact, at this moment, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s breathing grew shallow and labored. Kenobi’s brow pulled together and his body began to tremble and twitch.

“What’s happening?” Skywalker asked as the 2-1B medical droid came over to monitor Obi-Wan’s oxygen levels.

“The patient’s pain suppressors have worn off.” The large silver droid prepared an injection and administered it into Obi-Wan’s IV. Anakin watched his master’s body slowly ease back; all his limbs went slack, his jaw visibly loosened, and his hands fell open. Skywalker hoped Kenobi would finally be able to get some much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Obi-Wan is _not_ free of Maul yet.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long road to recovery begins... welcome to the mental haunted forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Those awful teeth, those yellowed moldering teeth were only inches from his face, clenched in a brittle strait line. They were pressed together so tightly it looked like they might shatter and fall out of Maul’s head.

The hand clamped around his throat was pressing him down against the floor so forcefully that he could not even turn his head. He reached out through the Force, trying to shove the massive Dathomirian away but the Sith must have sensed it because he suddenly activated the electrobinders around Kenobi’s wrists, sending a torrent of agony through Obi-Wan’s body. Searing white-hot electric shocks coursed up the Jedi’s arms, spreading through his veins. He screamed in spite of himself; he could not help it, the pain easily overwhelmed him.

The effects left him shaken, his body literally smoldering. Maul was still pressing him down, the full weight of iron limbs used to subdue the Jedi.

“I made her show me so many things…”

The words made him freeze, fear tingling up his body. _Satine._

“My brother held her down while I penetrated her mind.”

 _No!_ He ground his teeth together, rearing up to rip the Sith’s head off, but the Dathomirian quickly stabbed a blade into the Jedi’s side then slashed him across the left cheek. The ferocity of Maul’s reaction was unexpected. The pain startled Obi-Wan into submission once again.

“She was so feebleminded, Kenobi. She couldn’t muster even the slightest resistance.” Maul brought his lips to Obi-Wan’s ear and whispered. “When you were young you would have left the Order for her, but she never asked. When you were older and your paths crossed again she was reminded of how much she adored you, but it was too late. She knew if she asked you now you would never have chosen her.”

_If I could go back, even just a few weeks, I would choose her..._

The Sith took him by the face, prying his right eyelid open with long claw-like fingers. “Do you know, one of the things she loved most about you,” he tightened his grip, stretching Obi-Wan’s eye until it burned, “were your _beautiful_ , blue eyes.”

Kenobi heard heavy boots shuffling near his head.

“Come, brother,” Maul said. “Take revenge for your arm.”

Through his watering eye, Obi-Wan saw Savage towering over him.

Opress’s red lightsaber flashed to life and it hovered over Kenobi’s face. Instinctually Obi-Wan tried to resist but he was no match for the Sith. He was badly hurt, extremely weak, and part of him felt that perhaps he deserved this. He had failed Satine; he had held her while she died but he had not said a word, he had been stunned into silence. Self-loathing boiled in his heart, and suddenly all he wanted was Savage to blind him, burn him, annihilate him. He did not want to exist.

Both Dathomirians were gleeful, rabid with bloodlust. The blade came closer and closer, and as it nearly touched Kenobi’s eye, a flash of fear surged through his body. It inadvertently flowed into Maul, and for an instant the Sith and the Jedi coexisted in Kenobi’s consciousness. Anakin was suddenly foremost in Obi-Wan’s mind, particularly the distinctive scar running across the young man’s right eye.

Maul and Kenobi were overwhelmed by the suddenness of their connection; prickly sensations coursed through their nerves. The dark lord fell back, pulling Savage’s lightsaber away from Obi-Wan.

“Wait, brother. I have a better idea. We’ll need to contact Skywalker. We must send a message to the Jedi temple. What we do next we must do in front of Kenobi’s apprentice.”

Obi-Wan looked up in time to see Savage’s boot kick him brutally in the face. The massive green Dathomirian dragged him off the floor and several minutes later he was dumped unceremoniously onto a metal table. It took Obi-Wan a few blurry moments to realize he was in a medical chamber. A battered 2-1B droid lumbered over and pulled Kenobi’s limbs this way and that until he was sprawled flat on his back. He felt a needle inserted into the crook of his left arm. Cold fluids, including blood, bacta, and an analgesic, began flowing up his veins, and as they reached his heart their iciness bloomed across his chest. The fluids were room temperature, or colder, and made him miserable, causing his body to shiver violently. The droid wrapped a bacta pad over the superficial wound on his abdomen, then, using a soldering tool that looked more like it belonged on a flight deck than in a medical suite, cauterized the laceration on his cheek. Obi-Wan could smell his own burned skin. The treatments were nearly as awful as the injuries.

Blood ran down his left arm and trickled from his fingers; he listened to its methodic dripping as it pooled on the cell floor. He wanted to stay conscious but his IV cocktail was making him very drowsy. His eye grew slowly heavier until he could no longer keep them open. He drifted unwillingly into darkness…  
  
  
  


…As his eyes closed in the Sundari prison, they opened in the Jedi temple. He looked around the room expecting to see the bedraggled and rusted 2-1B droid, but instead he saw Yoda and Mace sitting to his left; he could not see Anakin but he could sense him in the corner. Doctor Nema stood next to Obi-Wan, holding his broken right hand in her own. She was speaking to his cohorts, her voice calm and soothing, but he could not quite make out what she was saying.

Sudden pain interrupted his thoughts as the doctor tightened her grip around his wrist and slowly rolled his bruised, tender fingers toward his palm until his hand made a twisted, awkward fist. The strain was sickening and it made Obi-Wan break into a sweat. His eyes watered and his breath became heavy as she slowly unrolled his fingers.

“As you can see, gentlemen, bacta treatments have helped repair the fractures, but Master Kenobi’s tendons are still very tight.” She began rolling his hand back into a fist. “Several of his fingers are now crooked, possibly permanently.”

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth together, breathing through the pain as she unrolled his fingers again.

“If you’ll notice, the tendons in his forefinger and thumb, including several in his wrist, are so tight I cannot fully extend the joints.”

Windu cleared his throat before speaking. “He seems to be in considerable discomfort. Perhaps you should stop for now.”

“I’m afraid these exercises are necessary….”

Her voice seemed to fade away as Obi-Wan became dizzy. He felt desperate, vulnerable, like a specimen on display. Doctor Nema continued to flex and extend his hand, ignoring his obvious distress. For a moment he thought he would be sick as his bruises became fevered and his tendons felt like they were going to snap. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his head away to hide the tears that inadvertently slipped down his temple. The pain was incredible, but, though he grew lightheaded, he never lost consciousness.

A gentle hand suddenly caressed his brow and traced the curve of his cheek. “Calm yourself, my love.”

Obi-Wan slowly looked up into pale blue eyes. “Satine?” he whispered.

“You look awful, Obi.” She knelt by his side and pressed a hand to his cheek.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the emotions rising in his chest. How could this be?

She gently wiped the tears that filled his eyelashes then leaned in and placed a kiss on his temple. “It will all be over soon, my dear.”

He was not sure if he was loosing his mind, but he did not care. “Can the others see you?”

Satine looked up at Yoda, Windu, Anakin, and Nema with a wry smile. “No. I’m here only for you.”

“But you’re dead.”

“A fine observation, my dear,” Satine said archly. She brought her lips right to his, their noses side-by-side. “I will always be with you, Obi-Wan.”

There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was overpowered by his feelings, by the thought that he should be with her in the afterlife, that he should not have survived. Maul had not done his job well enough.

Satine sensed his rising panic. She ran a hand down his necks until it rested on his chest. “You need to calm yourself. Lie still and breathe. I’ll be right here.”

Her words soothed him; he let his head fall back as he breathed in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. Satine stood by his side, a hand pressed over his heart.

Gradually, Doctor Nema’s voice came back into focus. She held Obi-Wan’s hand but no longer exercised his fingers; instead she massaged his palm and forearm. He could feel his strained muscles ease as she gently worked out his tension.

“Muscle therapy will be necessary if he is to achieve simple range of motion. However, the unfortunate truth remains: Master Kenobi may never regain full strength in his hand.” Doctor Nema seemed troubled as she turned to Windu and Yoda. “Masters, I need your guidance.”

“Please speak your mind, Doctor Nema,” Yoda said gently.

“The nature of the damage made the injuries very difficult to treat. I fear Master Kenobi will be plagued by a stiff, aching, disfigured hand. It will hinder his abilities as a Jedi. If we were to amputate, we could fit him with a replacement that would never deteriorate nor weaken.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly opened and became wide with horror as he finally understood why his fellow Jedi and the doctor had gathered around his bed.

Mace and Yoda suddenly felt Kenobi’s consciousness and were surprised to see Obi-Wan lucid with his eyes open. It was clear he had overheard their conversation. The room became silent as they waited for him to speak.

He could not think what he should say. _What a barbaric suggestion!_ Or perhaps, _This is not a decision for the Council!_ Obi-Wan did not trust himself to stay clam, so instead of speaking he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Anakin, who had been lurking in the back of the room, finally stepped forward. “I think that’s a barbaric idea.”

 _Gods bless you, Anakin._ Obi-Wan almost laughed.

“I understand your aversion, Sir, but I’m trying to improve Master Kenobi’s prognosis.”

 _And what if I’m no longer a Jedi?_ Obi-Wan thought. _Will it matter how strong my hand is?_

Yoda suddenly looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes wide with surprise.

Anakin placed a hand protectively on Kenobi’s shoulder. “This is not a decision for the Council. Only Obi-Wan should decide, and I don’t think he should have to make such a horrific decision in his current state.”

 _Thank you, Anakin._ He was such a reliable friend.

“Agree with Skywalker I do.” Yoda pulled himself up preparing to leave. “Thank you for bringing these issues to our attention, Doctor Nema. Let Obi-Wan rest we must. Think about this I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Maul's not the only Sith interested in Kenobi.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	10. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate Sith Lord gets word that our handsome Jedi might be feeling a bit vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Padmé, she's just so damn trusting. Bless her good intensions. Sidious is just such a manipulative bastard.
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends!

**Coruscant – Senate Building**

Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk across from the usual bleeding-heart-committee that included Senators Amidala, Organa, Mothma, and Chuchi. As they droned on, he nodded politely, his fingertips steepled together in front of his mouth. That afternoon they were bringing another bill before the Senate and he had been forced to listen to their preparatory ramblings for nearly an hour. Externally, Palpatine appeared to be diligently listening but, in truth, he was deep in thought about a conversation he had the night before with the Jedi Council. And besides, if the senators said anything of real importance, Mas Amedda would fill him in later.

Word had reached him through his personal guards that a Jedi had been gravely injured on Mandalore. Palpatine was well aware that his previous apprentice, Darth Maul, had been entrenched there with Death Watch, and part of the Chancellor could not help but wonder if the injured Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thirteen years ago on Naboo, Kenobi had cut Maul in two and left him for dead; Palpatine was certain Maul wanted vengeance. Curiosity overwhelmed the Chancellor so he reached out to the Jedi Council. Through gentle and careful prying he had confirmed Kenobi was indeed injured, but the Council was cagey and distrustful, refusing to elaborate. He patiently decided to change his approach.

As the meeting drew to a close and the committee stood to return to their respective chambers, Palpatine raised a finger. “May I have a moment of your time, Senator Amidala? Regarding a personal matter?”

“Of course.” Padmé returned to her seat.

The Chancellor waited until all the others left, then he got up and came around the desk, taking the seat next to Padmé. “I have had most distressing news,” he said, his voice growing strained, his face pinching into a well practiced looked of anxiety. “The Jedi Council confirmed to me last night that General Kenobi is injured, but they refused to provide me with details.” He looked at her with sad doe-like eyes. “You are friends with General Skywalker. Has he confided anything to you?”

Padmé looked reluctant. He could tell she knew something so he gently pressed on. “I ask not as the Chancellor but as a concerned friend. General Kenobi and I have worked together for years. The Council’s secretiveness makes me worry that perhaps his wounds are sever, in fact so severe he may not survive.” He let his voice crack and quickly stopped speaking, seemingly overcome with emotion.

Padmé reached out and took his hand. “I understand your frustration. The Jedi Council can be very difficult. But I’m sure their reluctance to share information is for good reason.”

Palpatine patted her hand. “You are right, of course, my dear. It’s just that the Republic has lost so many good soldiers, so many priceless lives. They weigh heavily on my conscience.”

“What a terrible burden you must carry,” she said kindly, giving him a reassuring smile.

He looked down shaking his head. “Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of our finest. If…” He took a deep breath, playing his part well. “If he dies I may never forgive myself.”

Padmé looked at him for a long time before speaking. “I don’t know much, Chancellor, but Master Skywalker _did_ speak with me. I think he needed someone to talk to; he was very upset and rather frightened.” She watched as the Chancellor’s eyes became wide and fearful. “You are right to assume General Kenobi’s life is in danger.” She suddenly had to clench her jaw shut to keep from crying. Obi-Wan was one of her oldest, dearest friends.

Palpatine squeezed her hand. “You’ve known him a long time.” She nodded, still fighting her emotions. “Oh, my dear,” he sighed, “the Jedi are not emotional beings and therefore do not understand what we suffer.”

Padmé sniffed and finally composed herself. “Personally, I find emotion and attachment teaches empathy and tolerance.”

Palpatine nodded agreement. “You have considerable wisdom for your youth.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.” She stood to leave and Palpatine followed her to the door. “If I learn anything more I promise to let you know.”

He gave her a relieved, grateful look. “Thank you, my dear, thank you. If there’s anything at all that General Kenobi needs I will provide it.”

She placed a hand on his arm. “You are very kind.”

After she had left, Palpatine sat in his personal chamber and stared out over Coruscant through the massive panoramic windows. It was a beautiful day; sunlight glinted off the buildings, traffic sped by, life carried on in this shining city. But the Chancellor saw none of it. His eyes were wide and unblinking in a trancelike state as he sat deep in thought.

Obi-Wan Kenobi consumed his mind. The Jedi’s _negotiator_ : diplomatic, devoted, possibly fanatical. Sidious admitted to himself that Kenobi was formidable, as least to most. However, nearly a week ago the Dark Lord had felt a disturbance in the Force, a perverse glitter of pleasure and dominance from his old apprentice, Darth Maul. If Kenobi and Maul were together, what had transpired to send such intense sensations coursing across the Force?

Sidious considered reaching out to Dooku; perhaps his current apprentice knew more about Mandalore than he was letting on. But the Dark Lord suddenly decided against it. He would keep this matter to himself; an idea had begun forming in his mind, an idea that sent shivers up his spine. What if he caused Kenobi’s fall? Though the Sith has been carefully grooming Skywalker to become his apprentice, he could not deny the opportunity Kenobi presented – never before has such a perfect specimen been coupled with the perfect despairing circumstances. If a Jedi as powerful as Kenobi could be turned to the Dark Side, then there would be no limits to Sidious’s power.

He rubbed a finger methodically over his chin, a cruel smile twisting his lips. Forcing Kenobi into submission would only work if the Jedi was in complete despair; he would have to be physically and mentally defenseless in order to make the necessary master-apprentice connection, and, most importantly as well as most unlikely, Kenobi’s faith in the Jedi Code would have to be shaken. Obi-wan would only turn to the Dark Side if he were no longer certain that he wanted to be a Jedi. The Dark Lord knew he needed more information before he could proceed. Anakin would certainly be useful in ascertaining Kenobi’s status. He would call the boy to his side as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Kenobi is not so _friendly_ as he used to be. One might even call him cranky... Can you blame him?
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	11. Yoda Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda tries to have a conversation with Obi-Wan. The exchange is not going well when things suddenly take an even more unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely feedback here, on Tumblr, and on Instagram!
> 
> In this chapter there is a reference to Obi-Wan's time spent protecting Satine and a nightmare about 4 bounty hunters. If you're interesting, I tell the full story in my Obitine fic, [**_The Jedi and His Duchess_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12055947/chapters/27301062).

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan was having a nightmare. Yoda sat by his side, watching as the young man hyperventilated and clutched the blankets so hard his knuckles turned white. As Kenobi twitched in the throes of his torment, the old Master could see the boy he had once known; Obi-Wan’s fiery hair was soft and feathery, sticking out at undignified angles except where plastered to his temple from sweat; his face was open and unguarded, showing all his anxiety – very unlike his usual, carefully crafted reserve. Obi-Wan seemed vulnerable, rather raw and exposed, and Yoda thought it gave him a youthful appearance despite the bruises and burns. It reminded the Grand Master of a sixteen year old Obi-Wan, still just a Padawan, desperately ill after contracting Dantari flu. The tenacious boy had refused to tell his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, that he was unwell, and it was three days before Obi-Wan collapsed in the middle of an assignment. Qui-Gon had been beside himself with worry, haunting the temple corridors, hounding the medical droids, orbiting Obi-Wan’s bedside, until Yoda had finally required him to meditate with the Council in an attempt to quell his anxiety. It was easy to be fond of Obi-Wan, even at an early age; his smile was disarming, his manors well tailored, and his conversation effortless. Yoda understood Qui-Gon’s distraction.

However, in addition to Kenobi’s current vulnerability, Yoda could sense something even more concerning in the young man’s aura. He could tell that Obi-Wan’s thoughts were very dark. Kenobi had never exuded hopelessness or devastation until now; it radiated off him in waves. Yoda knew that in the past when the young man had been wounded or in difficult situations his devotion to the Jedi Code always helped him rationalize the regret and impossible guilt that he sometimes felt. But now Yoda could tell Obi-Wan was truly miserable, that the Code brought him no comfort, and that Kenobi was not even trying to find a way through his chaos. For the first time in his life, it seemed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had given up. Yoda knew something ruinous must have happened to the young man; he sensed that imprisonment and torture were not the only things on the Jedi Master’s mind.

Obi-Wan began to mutter incoherently. Yoda held his breath, silently trying to decipher the young man’s ramblings. Kenobi’s brow was beaded in sweat and he clenched his teeth together so tightly they squeaked. His head rolled to the side. “ _Satine…_ ” The word came out breathless and desperate, almost a plea for mercy, almost a confession. Yoda’s eyes became wide and his ears perked into angled points – of course, the Duchess of Mandalore. What had become of Satine Kryze?

Obi-Wan’s eyes suddenly sprang open, burning with fear and wild with rage. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision; it took him a moment to recognize his surroundings. He swallowed thickly and lay back against his pillow, steadying his breathing.

What had he been dreaming? Someone had been screaming… he had been screaming. Four bounty hunters hovered over him; they held him on the ground while they drove a grisly Force suppressor into his forearm, twisting it through his flesh and breaking his bone. Qui-Gon ran toward him, Satine close behind, but he knew they would not get to him in time…

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his brow then covered his face with his hands. These visions and nightmares would drive him mad. He had to find a way to make them stop – Jedi were not supposed to have nightmares.

Yoda watched silently, unsure how to make Obi-Wan aware of his presence. He need not have worried; the younger master suddenly became still and he turned his brilliant blue eyes on the old green Jedi. Yoda smiled gently and stood up on his chair, moving closer to Kenobi.

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was weak and dry. It was the first time he had spoken in days.

“What were you dreaming, Obi-Wan?” Yoda leaned forward on his gimer stick. He watched Kenobi suddenly wince and stiffen; the young man was clearly in pain, his entire body drawn with tension.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said.

Yoda was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled before saying, “It is unlike you to lie, my young friend.”

Kenobi felt a guilty pang in his heart, quickly followed by uncharitable resentment; he tried to ignore his irascible inclinations and self-sympathy (not to mention his wounds’ searing pain) and forced himself to obey. “I was dreaming of Qui-Gon, of our mission on Mandalore.”

“A nightmare it was, or a memory?” Yoda asked, gently trying to encourage Kenobi to elaborate.

“Both.” Obi-Wan had been captured by four bounty hunters while protecting Satine. They had tortured the young Padawan until Qui-Gon came to his rescue. He and his Master had decided to leave the event out of their final debriefings; Qui-Gon did not want Obi-Wan to relive the ordeal, forced to describe it before the entire Council. Now, after all these years, Obi-Wan was not sure he should confess everything to Yoda.

The Grand Master waited patiently but Kenobi did not speak again. “On this mission you first met the Duchess of Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan stared up at the ceiling, his eyes dark and brooding. “Yes.”

The ancient green Jedi could feel the young man’s overwhelming grief. Yoda had always considered the Jedi Code and Obi-Wan Kenobi to be synonymous, but now he began to wonder if perhaps the pain he was sensing was rooted deeper in Obi-Wan’s past, a pain that was currently causing doubt and fear to separate the young man from his beliefs.

Yoda reached out and placed a hand on Kenobi’s wrist. He was shocked when the young Jedi flinched and pulled his hand away. Yoda proceeded cautiously, trying to keep his voice steady and reassuring. “Obi-Wan, never have you come to me for help. Always do you keep your internal conflicts to yourself. Blind to your turmoil the Council has been.”

“You’re not blind. You simply see what I am willing to share.”

Yoda was surprised by the sharpness in Kenobi’s voice. He tried again, tentatively placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He saw the young man’s eye twitch but this time he did not pull away. Yoda could tell Kenobi was mastering his emotions; even in this moment of physical pain and emotional turmoil Obi-Wan was mindful of his own thoughts and reactions. It impressed the Grand Master. “Why did you disobey our orders? Why go to the Duchess of Mandalore when forbidden it was?”

Obi-Wan still stared at the ceiling, unable to look Yoda in the eyes. “Because I couldn’t just stand by and let her…die…” As the words came out of his mouth he realized that was exactly what he _had_ done. His actions had made no difference at all.

Tears filled Kenobi’s eyes but he angrily blinked them away. Yoda could feel the young man’s pain and then a sudden surge of hatred. The Grand Master was startled by the realization that Kenobi was consumed with self-loathing, that he blamed himself for something terrible that had happened to the Duchess. Yoda wished to help ease his suffering but the young Jedi was well practiced and quickly blocked the older master from his thoughts.

“Obi-Wan,” Yoda said soothingly, “release your emotions into the Force. Heal you it can. Clinging to anger will only prolong your suffering.”

Kenobi knew Yoda was theoretically right but Obi-Wan was not ready to let go of the storm that surged inside his heart. Satine had been murdered because of him. As she lay dying he had not been able to squeeze out a single kind word to comfort her. He hated himself for his disastrous failures and he hated Maul for using Satine as a pawn. Kenobi squirmed when he remembered what he had said to the Sith. _It takes strength to resist the Dark Side._ Obi-Wan was tired of being strong. He rather wished he would simply die, but the medical droids would not allow it; instead he decided to stubbornly cling to the feelings that felt most sincere, most genuine, and that certainly was not compassion or charity.

Yoda could see his words were having little impact. He sighed heavily and sat back. “Unburden yourself; confide in your friends you must.”

“Jedi are not supposed to have friends,” Kenobi said spitefully. “Attachment is forbidden.” His voice was still coarse and strained. He wanted Yoda to leave. He was not in the mood for a lecture and he was exhausted from having to keep his consciousness shielded. The aching in his body was growing more intense, like hot blades pushing up through his flesh.

He suddenly could not focus on anything else. Pain began to build, rising exponentially to a critical level where self-control was impossible.

The Grand Master slowly moved back as Obi-Wan’s body seized in agony. The young man began to gasp and clutch at his chest, his eyes rolling back in his head. He cried out in pain, his head straining to the side, and then Yoda saw blood soaking through the white sheet that was pulled across Obi-Wan’s abdomen. The older Jedi was speechless, unable to call for help, frozen in place. Kenobi convulsed again, frantically clutching at his neck as the healing dagger wound suddenly split open, spilling blood across his throat.

Three droids and Doctor Neema appeared and hurried to Obi-Wan’s side, alerted via an alarm triggered by his spiking vital signs. The doctor leaned over the Jedi, taking him by the jaw and turning his head. She inspected the wound while muttering to herself. “Not again. In all my years I’ve never seen anything like this.” She pulled the sheets back and revealed Kenobi’s chest wounds, both reopened and bleeding.

“What is happening?” Yoda asked fearfully as he stepped back to make room for the droids.

Doctor Neema retrieved a large syringe from the medical consul while the droids surrounded Obi-Wan. “It’s the wounds made by the Dathomirian dagger,” she said. Once again she leaned over the young Jedi, turning his head to the side, exposing the gash along his neck. Obi-Wan had gone limp, his eyes drooping, and his breathing shallow.

She spoke while she worked. “The wounds heal, the bleeding stops, the cells regenerate, then they suddenly tear open as though freshly made. None of our treatments have had lasting effects. I suspect the blade was forged with some sort of Nightsister’s magic.” She held Obi-Wan’s face in a tight grip then looking up at the other droids she said, “Hold him firmly, please.”

Yoda watched as Doctor Neema inserted the syringe directly into the open wound on Obi-Wan’s neck. Sparking hot pain flashed through the young man causing him to let out a sharp yell, his body straining against his restraints. “It’s alright, Master Kenobi,” Neema soothed. “It will all be over soon.” The droids continued to hold Obi-Wan down as the doctor administered multiple bacta injections into the lacerations on Kenobi’s neck and chest. When the injections were complete, an FX-6 droid lumbered forward and carefully cauterized each wound while Neema increased Kenobi’s pain suppressors. She peered into his eyes with a bright light, watching his pupils contract. “Is that better, Master Jedi?”

Obi-Wan only managed a weak groan.

Doctor Neema turned to Yoda who looked at her expectantly. “This is the third time,” she said pulling off her bloody gloves and tossing them into a receptacle. “Fortunately he was not conscious for the previous episodes.”

“Terrible these wounds are,” Yoda said, his brow pulled tightly together with concern.

“Indeed. He suffers cruelly. I wish we could develop a cure, but it is nearly impossible without knowing what curse or magic created the weapon.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Obi-Wan. “If you wouldn’t mind, Master Yoda, I must ask you to step out while we clean up Master Kenobi.”

“Of course.” Yoda moved toward the door. “For your kind care we are all grateful.”

Doctor Neema bowed respectfully. Once Yoda left the room they began pulling Obi-Wan’s bloody clothes and sheets off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, "poor Obi-Wan..."
> 
> Next chapter? Yoda and Mace have a Jedi sit-down with Anakin.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	12. What Do You Need From Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda and Windu ask Anakin for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there are only 5 chapters left in part 1, folks. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Thanks, as always, for reading!

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Anakin rounded the corner in the medical ward and made his way down the corridor toward Obi-Wan’s isolated unit. Yoda and Mace Windu waited for him just outside his friend’s door and as he drew up by their side they all bowed respectfully to each other. “You sent for me, Masters?”

“Indeed we did, Skywalker,” Yoda said. “Your council I need.” The trio stepped across the hall into a quiet meditation room, a peaceful place where visitors could find respite and release their emotions into the Force after attending sick friends. The room was plain with several tall, round cushions and a trickling fountain in each of the four corners. The three Jedi gathered in the center and sat down across from each other.

“What’s happened?” Anakin asked. “Is Obi-Wan all right?”

“There were complications with his wounds,” Windu said, “but Doctor Nema feels they have the situation under control… for now.”

“What kind of complications?”

Yoda placed the souls of his feet together and leaned forward. “The Dathomirian blade used to wound Master Kenobi, cursed it was.”

Anakin arched an eyebrow skeptically. “Cursed? Is there such a thing?”

“Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters imbued the blade with powers we do not understand.” Windu said. “She is a powerful Force witch, using methods we, as Jedi, are forbidden from exploring.”

“What does all this mean for Obi-Wan?”

“It means that Kenobi’s wounds heal then several days later they tear open again. It’s a cycle Doctor Nema doesn’t know how to break. Bacta treatments, stitches, cauterization; none of it seems to have a lasting effect.” Mace looked down at his hands. “Apparently it’s also very painful. They are keeping Obi-Wan sedated as much as is safe, but Doctor Nema says the wounds made by the Dathomirian blade burn with a constant pain.”

Anakin looked toward the door, wishing he were by Obi-Wan’s side. “What a sick, twisted way to kill a person.”

“Indeed,” Yoda grunted. “Nefarious and cruel it is.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “But this is not why we have called you to us.”

Skywalker turned his full attention to the Grand Master. “What do you need from me?”

“Sense in Obi-Wan a deep anxiety I do.” Yoda’s voice was quiet and strained. He was obviously troubled by something. “Known him since he was a boy I have. Never before has Kenobi exuded negativity or hatred as he does now. See darkness and devastation in his eyes I do.”

Their voices grew quiet, nearly a whisper, as though they did not wish to be overheard.

“Agree with me do you?”

Anakin’s face revealed his feelings before he spoke. “Yes.”

“Has he spoken to you about what happened?” Mace asked. “We know you had visions of Kenobi while he was in captivity, but has he confessed any further details?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, he’s barely said a word. I’m not sure he even has the strength to speak yet.”

Yoda nodded, humming his agreement. “Spoke with me today he did.” Anakin looked at him in surprise. “A short conversation, but clear it is that Obi-Wan is consumed by grief. He is constantly thinking about the Duchess of Mandalore.”

“How do you know this?”

“Kenobi muttered her name in his sleep several times.” Windu said. “Yoda became concerned and tried to ask him about it, but Obi-Wan rejected his enquiries. Yoda even tried reaching out to Obi-Wan through meditation before you arrived.”

“You read his thoughts?” asked Anakin, affronted, his voice raising a pitch.

“Of course not. He simple reached out to Obi-Wan’s consciousness.”

Anakin leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. “Did you see anything?”

“Only the Duchess of Mandalore.” Yoda said softly.

An idea crept into Skywalker’s mind. “We should send for her. She and Obi-Wan have been friends since he was a Padawan. Her presence would be a great comfort to him. She may be able to improve his recovery…”

Yoda gently cut him off. “In distress she was. Fear for her life I do.”

Anakin felt dread in his heart, his eyes becoming wide with realization. “She wasn’t there, when we rescued Obi-Wan she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps Death Watch was keeping her in another part of the city.”

“Speculate we must not.” Yoda pointed a stubby finger at Anakin’s chest. “A friend Obi-Wan needs. Speak with him, offer him your confidence. If we cannot help him move past his misery, vulnerable to the Dark Side he will be.”

Never in all of their time as Master and Padawan, as friends and brothers, had Anakin ever worried that Obi-Wan would fall to the Dark Side. He was the least vulnerable Jedi Anakin had ever known, but what Yoda said was true. He could sense that Obi-Wan was consumed by sadness, anger, and thoughts of revenge. To think a Jedi as strong as Obi-Wan could become tempted to the Dark Side was unsettling.

“What should I do?” Anakin asked.

“Try to find out what happened,” Windu replied. “He is deliberately blocking us out.”

“Perhaps we should respect his privacy,” Anakin said defensively.

“More is at stake than just Master Kenobi.” Yoda rose to his full height. “The downfall of the Jedi on his shoulders may rest.”

Anakin was not sure what Yoda’s cryptic comment meant, but he knew placing pressure on an already ailing Obi-Wan would not improve his friend’s condition.

Mace could see Anakin’s reluctance. “Please just speak with him. Try to draw him out of this anguish. Encourage him toward a healthier mindset.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? An old friend comes to visit.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	13. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Obi-Wan's repressed _issues_ make their way to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! This is one of my **favorite** chapters. I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. I'd love to hear what you think.

He stood in the center of a vast, empty white space. Gauzy soft light filtered down from above. He could hear water trickling somewhere, a fountain or a stream perhaps – he could not tell if he was indoors or outside. The air around him was still, almost deafeningly silent, and neither touch nor smell gave any clues to his whereabouts. Even so, there was something familiar and calming about this place, a sense that he had known it all his life though he had never been there.

He could hear someone approaching, steady steps made with heavy boots, directly in front of him. He squinted into the haze trying to make out the large form that was materializing in the mist. The fog swirled despite the lack of wind, and with a gentle burst of light, a man appeared. He was nearly seven feet tall with long greyish-brown hair, a slightly crooked nose, and gentle kind eyes. “Hello, Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi swallowed thickly, his heart suddenly tight with emotion. “Master?”

The two men stared at each other for many moments, the former expectant and the latter surprised. The infinite silence burned Obi-Wan’s ears. Finally, he spoke, his voice almost a whisper. “Are you here to admonish me?”

Qui-Gon crossed his hands in front of him. “Why would you ask that? Have you done something objectionable?”

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very exhausted. He wanted to sink to the floor, curl up, and disappear. His shoulders slumped forward and he hung his head.

“I can see that you have suffered, young one,” Qui-Gon said, walking slowly towards his ex pupil, moving around him in a wide circle. “You look very unwell.”

Obi-Wan did not know how to reply. “I don’t understand this,” he finally said. “Am I dead?”

“Do you feel dead?”

“It’s hard to tell lately.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “No, you’re not dead.”

“Then what is this? Why are you here?”

His old master came around and stood directly in front of him. “I am here because you called me here.”

Obi-Wan tried to take a step towards Qui-Gon but he seemed to be stuck in place, unable to make his legs move. He looked down and realized his tunic and hands were covered in blood. He suddenly remembered Darth Maul and days filled with torture. He remembered hearing his own bones break and smelling his own flesh burning. Panic began to rise in him and he quickly looked at his master for comfort.

The sadness in Qui-Gon’s eyes revealed his compassion. “Young one, I cannot undo the past.” He took another step closer to his Padawan. “No one can take away your pain. You must do that for yourself.”

The young Jedi felt a familiarity he had not known since his youth; hearing Qui-Gon’s warm, melodic voice again after all these years was bittersweet. The two men easily slipped into their habitual discord – Qui-Gon the mentor, Obi-Wan the apprentice. The young man suddenly realized how deeply he missed his master; Qui-Gon had been like his father… at least until Anakin came along.

“What a Jedi you have become,” Qui-Gon said, folding his arms across his chest. “I can sense that you are powerful and are wise beyond your years. I am so very proud of you, my Padawan.”

Obi-Wan looked away, a bitter seed suddenly taking hold of him. “Thank you, Master, but I don’t really deserve your praise.”

“Don’t deserve it or don’t want it?” Qui-Gon said sharply.

Kenobi was surprised by his master’s sudden change in temper; the reproachful tone provoked Obi-Wan’s anger. His eyebrow arched as he said, “You never gave praise when I needed it. Why do you suddenly care what I want?”

It was Qui-Gon’s turn to be surprised. “Defensive in addition to moody. How interesting.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened; he was no longer a boy and he found the jab annoying. “I don’t seek gratification the way I did when I was young. You taught me well that it was a wasted effort.”

“That’s just it, young one. You may not seek approval, but you also do not seek companionship. You keep to yourself, never reaching out to anyone. You try not to reveal anything overly personal to your Padawan. The Council values strength and independence, so you never turn to them for guidance. You never want to appear weak.”

Qui-Gon’s words were only partially correct, and their hypocrisy made Kenobi want to explode. “Can’t you see the contradictions in your own teachings? The Jedi Code taught me to bury my feelings, to ignore them, to blatantly walk away from affection. How am I supposed to ignore my emotions _and_ express them at the same time? It is unparalleled stupidity!”

“The Code is intended to protect against vulnerability, to prevent enemies from exploiting our loved ones, but it does not mean you should lock your heart up in a cage.”

Uncharacteristic rage was building in Obi-Wan faster than he could control – he acquired a new appreciation for Anakin’s constant resistance to being lectured. “The Code teaches us to turn off our natural desires and needs. It is impossible to live our entire lives without developing attachments. I’ve lied to myself long enough. I am attached!” he suddenly shouted. “I have loved and lost and squandered my opportunities. I have watched the people I love suffer and die.” Obi-Wan’s voice was getting louder and louder, his emotions filling him with power. “You were going to abandon me for that _boy_!” he suddenly seethed, his eyes growing narrow. “And then you died before we resolved things. He became _my_ responsibility. All he does is resent me; he thinks I’m jealous of his abilities. He has no idea what I sacrificed for him, the life I gave up in order to train him. The _chosen one_ is extremely arrogant, Master. I thank you for the burden.”

“He saved your life, didn’t he?”

“Oh, many times.” Obi-Wan snorted. “He is a miracle worker, to be sure.”

“You did not see him suffer,” Qui-Gon’s continued, calm and rational. “While Maul tortured you, Anakin was beside himself; knowing his master was dying and that he was powerless to help almost broke him.”

“The poor thing,” Kenobi said sarcastically. _Qui-Gon’s unfaltering patience is infuriating_ , he thought.

Obi-Wan suddenly paused, reproaching himself. _But I don’t get infuriated…_

“He was willing to disobey the Council in order to rescue you. He led the offensive that secured your release. He was desperate to save you, Obi-Wan.”

“I can’t think why. I rather expected him to gloat over my dead body then take my place on the Council.”

“Enough of this!” Qui-Gon unexpectedly shouted. “You are being self-indulgent. It is unbecoming of a Jedi, especially one of your stature.”

Obi-Wan looked like he had been slapped in the face. He could not believe the words that had just come out of his own mouth. “I didn’t mean what I said, Qui-Gon,” he stammered. “I love Anakin. He’s like my brother. Without him I’d still be in Maul’s clutches.”

He was exhausted, utterly drained. Fear hooked a claw in his chest and would not let go. Was he losing his mind? What were these horrible, bitter, resentful thoughts? He had never said such things in all his life; he had never lost control like that.

His Master was dead; this conversation was impossible. _This must be my subconscious rising to the surface…_

Obi-Wan Kenobi was suddenly too tired to maintain his legendary, ironclad self-discipline.

He slowly sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears burning down his cheeks.

Qui-Gon knelt in front of his Padawan. “Obi-Wan…”

“Please, just leave me alone.”

“Why call me here at all if you’re only going to send me away?”

Obi-Wan sniffed and wiped his eyes but he could not bring himself to look at his master. “You’ve never come to me before. I’ve called for your help many times. Why come to me now?”

“Because you are in danger, my boy.”

Kenobi fought the lump in his throat, his voice nearly a whisper. “I know.”

They could not reach out to each other; Qui-Gon could not place a hand on his Padawan’s shoulder as he used to do. The haze continued to swirl around them, the gauzy light ever constant. “You are safe with me, Obi-Wan,” he finally said. “Tell me what burdens you.”

The young man’s head sagged lower. “I can’t, Master.”

“Well you must tell someone.”

“You sound like Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan instantly felt defensive. “And anyway, Anakin is too busy worrying about himself to give a damn about me, and the Council only wants blind obedience. No one needs to know my burdens.”

“Obi-Wan, you are being uncharitable. And you are easily provoked, my friend. It is very unlike you. Yoda is right. You cannot cling to your anger…”

“Please,” Obi-Wan said helplessly, “please don’t give me another Jedi lecture. Please just sit by my side, Qui-Gon.” All he wanted was someone to show him kindness without fear of retribution from the Jedi Council; he wanted a moment of attachment where he was not afraid his masters would expel him from the Order.

“You already have that, young one. Anakin is sitting by your side as we speak. You should confide in him. He loves you. Despite following the Jedi Code, you both seem to cast it off in the name of love quite often.”

“I’m exhausted by my constantly changing emotions,” Kenobi abruptly confessed. “Anger is oddly satisfying, but it’s always followed by unbearable guilt.” He was speaking to the floor, too ashamed to meet his master’s steady gaze. “I am a Jedi and I know it’s wrong to feel gratified by aggressiveness, but it gives me a focus for my overwhelming grief. It’s harder and harder to release my feelings into the Force because I’m not sure the Force is with me anymore.”

Qui-Gon listened attentively, nodding slowly. “Your burden is heavy. You must recognize your vulnerability and proactively fight against the Darkness that’s in you. If you’re not willing to do that, you have only yourself to blame for losing your connection to the Force.”

Obi-Wan knew it was the truth. “Yes, Master.” He looked up into Qui-Gon’s gentle hazel eyes and realized this meeting’s transitoriness. “I’m sorry if I was ever ungrateful of your teachings,” he blurted out. “I’m sorry to show such weakness now. I never wanted to bring shame to your training lineage.”

Qui-Gon reached out to take his Padawan’s hand, and as he did the fog suddenly swirled tightly around him, enveloping the Jedi in a thick white haze. He disappeared, dissolving into the mist, as he closed his hands around Obi-Wan’s.

“No, wait!” the young man shouted but it was too late. Kenobi felt a strange tug on his body, and he was falling down through the haze, gliding slowly through the fog. He felt himself lie back onto a pillow, the medical unit coming into focus as the mist receded. Before his eyes opened, a voice from far away said, “All is forgiven, young one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Obi-Wan and Anakin have a little chit chat... Things get _emotional_.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	14. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan get a bit fluffy and emotional with each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter!! It was so great reading your comments. Apparently, many of us have unresolved feelings about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan... #AllTheFeels #You'reNotAlone ;)

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan slipped back into his body from the swirling mist and slowly became aware of the sounds around him. His eyes felt heavy, like sandbags were sitting on his eyelids. His face felt flushed and his stomach felt like a rock. But for the first time in weeks he woke feeling rested.

He remained still for as long as he could, enjoying the warm soporific sensations in his limbs, the pillow’s softness under his head, and the gentle whir of the pumps and monitors and droids working around him. There was a Force signature nearby, right at his side; it was bright, full of energy, and more anxious that usual.

 _Anakin._ Kenobi’s heart swelled.

He pulled open his eyes; it was not easy, sleep still beckoned and he considered sliding back into the haze. But then he saw his friend sitting next to him, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. “Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s voice felt strange, like it was not his own; it came out in a hoarse whisper.

His friend looked up in surprise. He immediately moved over and sat on the bed next to Obi-Wan, scooping his master’s hand up. No other Jedi would do such a thing; they would be too afraid of aggravating his wounds, not to mention the unorthodox offering of physical comfort. Anakin’s boundaries had always been different from others, especially where Obi-Wan was concerned. In the past Kenobi had occasionally chided his Padawan for being too forward with people, but in this moment he was exceedingly grateful for the contact.

Their Force signatures gently rested against each other. Obi-Wan could sense there was something bothering his young friend; discomfort was faintly vibrating around Anakin.

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan forced himself to speak, the gash in his throat making his voice tight and raspy. “Are you alright?”

Anakin looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head. “I’m fine, Master. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “I’d be a lot better if I could get out of this blasted bed. I hate just laying here.”

“I don’t think your body’s quite caught up with your mind.”

Kenobi’s dry voice made him cough a little. “Indeed.”

Anakin looked down at their intertwined fingers. Obi-Wan felt a sudden frustrated surge come through their Force bond. “I feel so helpless, Master. There’s nothing I can do to make you well again.”

“You saved my life, Anakin. Without your intervention I would not be here.”

“There’s more to it than that.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. “I could see what _he_ did to you. I could feel it…”

Obi-Wan was not ready to talk about this. He slammed his mental walls into place, tucking his rage and fear and aggression into a hidden corner of his mind.

Anakin looked startled by Kenobi’s sudden withdrawal, but he did not give up. “Master,” he said leaning forward, lowering his voice, “if anyone identifies with anger and impatience it’s me. You can talk to me. I’ll understand your feelings better than anyone.”

Obi-Wan supposed this was true but he was a Jedi, he had devoted his life to the Code and he was not sure he was ready to admit how far he had strayed. He was clinging to the hope that he would discover he was still a good man.

“Did the Council put you up to this?”

Anakin smirked. “Of course. But I’m not asking for _them_. Master, you’re exuding an inordinate amount Darkness. Hell, Obi-Wan, any amount of Darkness is inordinate from you!”

Kenobi knew Skywalker was right. Shadows grew inside him, swirling in a black core of agony and grief; soon they would be too big for him to control.

His Padawan’s voice became quiet and shy – _Still so very like the boy I trained._

“I know you don’t like to share things with me; you’ve always kept me a bit at arms length. But the things I saw Maul do to you…” Anakin swallowed thickly. “…I will never reveal it to anyone. I want you to know you can trust me.”

Kenobi could not bring himself to speak. He never wanted to relive the details of that cell in the Sundari prison, never wanted to remember the binders that burned his wrists or the way his own screams echoed off the walls. He wished the minutiae would fade from his mind.

He reached out to Anakin through their Force bond. _Thank you, my friend._ Then he sent a quick afterthought. _I never want to talk about it._

Anakin nodded.

There was silence between them for a long time.

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin preparing to breech a new subject. He felt sorry for the young man who had always struggled to articulate his feelings. He sent a gentle nudge through the Force. _Go on. You may ask._

“I _have_ to ask this, Master. I’m sorry.” Skywalker cleared his throat. “What happened to the Duchess of Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan’s face fell, his features becoming drawn and anguished. “I…I can’t…”

Anakin averted his eyes, ashamed of his next words. “The Council needs to know.”

Kenobi closed his eyes against the emotional storm rising to his surface. He tried utilizing meditation breathing but it was not very effective. Finally, he whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry, Anakin, but I can’t tell you that.”

“Can you show me?”

Obi-Wan locked eyes with his ex Padawan. He had never willingly invited someone into his consciousness. It could be dangerous considering the violent emotions he was experiencing. Anakin had never been adept at processing his own feelings. Obi-Wan doubted he would be much better with someone else’s.

“We’ll do it quickly, it will be over in an instant,” Skywalker said, trying to sound reassuring.

Anakin was right, it was the fastest way to provide the information, but Obi-Wan would have to relive everything, even if it was just for a second. “I don’t have the strength to do it myself.”

Skywalker balled his mechanical hand into a fist and rested it against his mouth while he thought. When he looked back at his master his eyes were compassionate. “With your permission, Obi-Wan, _I’ll_ do it. _I’ll_ open the connection, then you can simply show me what I need to see.”

Kenobi clenched his jaw. He really did not want to do this. He did not want the Council to know the depth of his pain.

He suddenly felt Anakin’s Force signature wrap around him, warm and protective and trustworthy. Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. “Promise me you won’t give the Council too much detail – only the essentials.”

His Padawan squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

“Oh, and Anakin…” Obi-Wan looked piercingly into his friend’s eyes. “Promise me you won’t let the Council take my hand. Please…”

Skywalker sent a fiercely protective surge through their bond. “I promise, Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi lay back on his pillow and prepared himself. He tried to quiet his mind and waited for his apprentice to open a connection between them.

Anakin reached out and wrapped his left hand around his Master’s forehead, covering Obi-Wan’s eyes and gently squeezing his temples. The young Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind of thoughts. When he felt they were both settled, Anakin used the Force to open a connection between their consciousness.

Entering Kenobi’s mind was like stepping into a storm. Thoughts and emotions whirled around, violently whipping into unrecognizable forms. It was jarring for both the Jedi. Anakin fought to hold still, like the eye of a funnel cloud, while Obi-Wan struggled to bring the essential memories to the surface.

Skywalker felt his master’s body begin to tremble; Obi-Wan’s hand, still clutched in Anakin’s, shook fiercely. The young man strengthened his hold, trying to pour comfort and stability into his friend while remaining receptive.

Suddenly, on the storm’s horizon thoughts began to congeal and form into a coherent stream. Anakin steadied his breathing and allowed the images to wash over him.

_Satine flung herself into Obi-Wan’s arms. He led her out of the prison to a waiting speeder bike._

_They were in a ship that was on fire – Anakin’s ship! – and all the alarms in the pilot consul where beeping frantically as Obi-Wan and Satine ran from the cockpit._

_Obi-Wan lay limply on the ground. He looked up in time to see Savage Opress throw Satine over his shoulder. Then he was in Maul’s iron grip, staring into those sickly yellow eyes._

_They were in the massive throne room in the Sundari palace. Obi-Wan was on his knees before Maul, Satine hovering by the Dark Lord’s side. The Sith smiled cruelly, then, looking into Kenobi’s eyes, impaled the Duchess on a darksaber. Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and stroked her cheek while her life slipped away. He kissed her hand and laid her back on the floor..._

Obi-Wan let out something between a sob and yelp as he forced Anakin out of his mind. The experiment had completely drained him and he fell back gasping, shaking from head to toe. Deep, consuming coldness spread across his body, down his neck, across his chest, into his arms and legs. His teeth chattered as the iciness filled his senses.

He regained enough composure to eventually look at Anakin. The boy had moved back to his chair and sat frozen in place, his eyes glassy and wide as tears streamed down his face. Obi-Wan squeezed his Padawan’s hand.

Slowly, Skywalker began to blink as he centered himself. “I’m so sorry, Master,” he whispered. “She was a remarkable woman.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as tears welled up and slipped down his temples. He quickly wiped them away, more fiercely than he had intended.

He watched as Anakin curled in on himself, consumed with grief. Grief for the loss of a strong leader, grief for the senseless way she died, grief for the pain his master carried. Anakin had never been good at processing loss. As he thought about what it would feel like to lose Padme he let out a childlike sob.

Obi-Wan watched his Padawan’s shoulders begin to shake as his feelings overwhelmed him. The young man’s hair hung over his face but Kenobi could see tears raining down onto his tunic. The older Jedi did the only thing he knew would help his Padawan; he tugged Anakin’s hand, pulling him into an embrace.

Anakin leaned forward and lay his head on the bed, pressed against Obi-Wan’s side. He tucked himself against his master like he did when he was a boy, when he would cry for his mother or had nightmares about being beaten as a slave. Obi-Wan wrapped his left arm around his Padawan and squeezed, sending gentle nudges with the Force to reassure the young man. “It’s alright, Anakin,” he soothed. “There are some things we cannot control. The Force will take the ones we love whether we are ready or not.”

Skywalker clutched at Kenobi as his emotions began to level off. His breathing became steadier and he concentrated on his master’s calming presence. He knew Obi-Wan would never reproach him for showing his grief.

“Just remember, in _this moment_ , Anakin, you are safe and all is well…” As he spoke, Obi-Wan hoped his friend could not sense his lack of conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Anakin must now report his findings to the Council. Is that somehow a betrayal of Obi-Wan's trust?
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	15. Anakin's Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin understands Obi-Wan's doubt in the Jedi Code. But how is one doubter supposed to save another? Perhaps the Council will have some good advice...???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I had a miserable weekend. Best to turn to Star Wars in these times of need ;)
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter. Only 2 more to go after this!!! Aaaah!

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Anakin hesitated outside the Jedi Council chamber for a long time. He knew Yoda and Windu were expecting him, waiting for his report on Obi-Wan, but something deep in his gut told him that sharing the details of his master’s experiences on Mandalore was a kind of betrayal. Kenobi had given him permission to divulge the necessary elements, but Anakin still felt protective of his master’s privacy.

Then again, the very reason he agreed to make the report was due to Obi-Wan’s uncharacteristic anxiety and anger; his master was unbalanced, and that was a very dangerous position for a Jedi. Anakin was not sure he could help Kenobi, was not sure he could pull him away from the edge, but if Skywalker confessed what he knew, the Council might be able to heal his friend. Perhaps the more experienced elders knew how to prevent a Jedi from falling to the Dark Side.

_How is that even possible?_ Anakin suddenly thought angrily. _Obi-Wan is incorruptible. He would never turn to the Dark Side._

Skywalker thought about his master’s life, all the pain he had absorbed, silently processed, and released into the Force without ever burdening his Padawan. Obi-Wan was an expert at repressing and hiding his emotions. He and Anakin rarely discussed their feelings unless it directly regarded a mission’s success. He always assumed Obi-Wan would be fine, that he worked through things his own way.

The only time Anakin felt Obi-Wan had been unsteady was after Qui-Gon’s death. The months that followed had been confusing and emotionally taxing; Anakin had been trying to overcome his fear – fear for his mother’s wellbeing, fear of the horned creature that had murdered Master Jinn, fear of his uncertain future – all while Obi-Wan silently mourned Qui-Gon. Kenobi had been angry, short tempered, and wracked with guilt, but he always tried to hide this from little Anakin. Skywalker had found Obi-Wan to be generous and attentive, but he was difficult to please and sometimes cold. It was a temperamental, rocky beginning to say the least.

When Anakin was still young he occasionally asked Obi-Wan about Qui-Gon, but the Jedi would give a half-hearted smile and tell his Padawan that losing Master Jinn was the will of the Force. The feeble explanation was meant to imply that all was as it should be, but even as a young boy Anakin could feel the depression that consumed his new master.

Now, a grown man, Anakin understood Obi-Wan had been trying to conquer his own emotions while providing a stable refuge for a little slave boy recently separated from his mother. Skywalker suddenly realized the burdens his master had been forced to balance; Obi-Wan had been knighted and immediately took on a Padawan; Anakin was years behind all the other students so Obi-Wan spent nearly every waking moment teaching and training his new charge.

_He must have felt so alone and exhausted…_

And now Satine had died the exact same way as Qui-Gon, killed by the same monster, killed in front of Obi-Wan.

Anakin suddenly balked at the idea that he and Obi-Wan might once again slip into the confusing, awkward, strained pattern that had plagued their relationship after Master Jinn’s death. He realized how much he depended on Kenobi’s reliable, consistent personality. Obi-Wan was always strong, tempered, and faithful. Anakin was the reckless one, the hot-tempered, unforgiving, overly emotional student who nearly drove his master into an early grave. What would happen to them if Obi-Wan suddenly decided to no longer control his own emotions?

_Have I always taken him for granted?_

He felt a chill run up his spine as Obi-Wan’s shared memories came back to him. Anakin pressed his hands to his temples and rubbed fiercely, trying to calm his feelings. Stepping into the chaos that was Obi-Wan’s consciousness had been truly disturbing; watching the horror that his master endured was upsetting, to be sure, but the accompanying feelings had been overwhelming – the insatiable rage, the hopelessness, the self-loathing were palpable companions to Kenobi’s experience. Obi-Wan was consumed with an acidic, corrosive, deep-rooted sense of betrayal. Skywalker could feel that his master felt abandoned by the Jedi Code, that in his greatest moment of need it was no longer any comfort to him. It was a feeling Anakin understood well. His own doubts had gnawed at him for months, and he feared he would be little help in bringing Kenobi back into the fold.

The chamber doors suddenly opened startling Anakin from his pensive state.

Master Windu stood before him with an expectant look on his face. “Were you planning to stand out here all day?”

“Forgive me, Master.” Anakin bowed respectfully. “I was trying to collect my thoughts.”

“There is no time for that, I’m afraid. You’ve been summoned by the Chancellor.” He stepped aside, indicating that Anakin should come in. “We need your report before you leave for the Senate.”

Skywalker quickly entered and stood in the center of the room. Only Yoda and Windu were present.

“What have you learned?” Yoda asked from his tiny chair.

Anakin clutched his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. “Obi-Wan has suffered unthinkable cruelty,” he said. He hesitated for one final moment before instinctively deciding to discuss Kenobi’s relationship with Satine. “He has also experienced a loss so devastating that he questions whether he should remain a Jedi.”

Both Yoda and Windu’s face betrayed their deep concern. “Is this related to the Duchess?” Yoda asked eagerly. “What did you learn of her?”

The young Jedi’s head lowered. “It’s far worse than we could have imagined.” Anakin took another deep breath to steady himself before continuing. “Satine and Obi-Wan had an intense…” he fumbled for the correct word, “…attachment when they were young. Though my master has always stayed true to the Jedi Code it is my understanding that their feelings for each other remained very strong.” Anakin watched the two Masters’ faces, gauging their reactions. “Darth Maul learned of their attachment and he captured the Duchess in an attempt to lure Obi-Wan into a trap. She was murdered in front of him.”

Yoda suddenly placed a hand on his heart, his voice breaking with emotion. “Dismaying this is.”

Windu shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve never heard of such barbarism.”

“Masters,” Anakin’s brow became tight with concern, “during his imprisonment Obi-Wan was tortured brutally, both physically and mentally. Maul forced his way into Obi-Wan’s mind, making him relive Satine’s death over and over.” His throat became dry and he swallowed thickly. “I… I think Obi-Wan blames the Jedi Code. I think he feels he’s sacrificed everything for a life that has dealt him relentless heartbreak.”

Yoda stroked his chin, deep in thought. “In grave danger is Master Kenobi.”

“There’s something else.”

Windu looked exasperated. “What more could there be?” he said sarcastically.

“Satine’s murder was identical to Qui-Gon Jinn’s. Darth Maul stabbed them both in the abdomen while Obi-Wan watched. They both died in Obi-Wan’s arms. I don’t know if the Council was aware how devastating Master Jinn’s death was for Obi-Wan, but his heart was twisted and miserable for a long time afterwards. I truly fear for him now.” His voice became more frantic as he continued. “No matter what the Code demands, we are only human. Satine was the love of Obi-Wan’s life. This loss has snuffed out all the brightness in my master’s heart and nothing remains but anger and thoughts of revenge.” Anakin was almost pleading now. “If there’s anything we can do to help him, please tell me what it is. I’ll do _anything_. I can’t watch him suffer like this.”

“Hmmm…” Yoda mumbled to himself. “Your feelings for your master are strong. Understandable this is, especially considering the father figure he has become. But dangerously attached you are.”

“Don’t you think it’s unnatural that the Code teaches us to repress our feelings? Repression only leads to eventual destruction.”

“The Code is there to protect you, Skywalker,” Windu said sharply. “If Obi-Wan had indeed stayed true to the Code, the Duchess would never have been used as leverage against him.”

“Obi-Wan is not to blame here,” Anakin nearly roared. “There is no Jedi who controls his emotions more rigorously than _my_ master. The Code does not say we cannot have these feelings, it says that we must control them. Obi-Wan is the truest Jedi I know. He’s flawed and he knows it. But that is proof of the measure of his resolve!”

Yoda held up his hands to quell Anakin’s rising ire. “Correct you are, young one. Master Kenobi has unmatched power _and_ honor. But compromised he was by his feelings for the Duchess.” He turned to Windu. “Clearly in need he is. We must support him until we know he is out of danger.”

“Of course,” Windu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What can we do?” Anakin asked.

“Patience is required,” Yoda proffered. “Remind him of his strengths. Meditate with him when he has regained his health. Help him release his negativity and anger into the Force.”

“He has _always_ struggled so much with his anger,” Windu said under his breath, curling his fingers over his chin.

“Hmmm, yes…” Yoda nodded in agreement.

Anakin looked bewildered. “Obi-Wan? Angry? The only time I’ve ever felt Obi-Wan get angry was after Qui-Gon died.”

“He has learned to guard against it. You knew him not when he was a youngling. Even as a Padawan he struggled with anger.”

“I can hardly believe it.”

“Much you still do not know about your master,” Yoda said wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Anakin obliviously plays right into Sheev's evil plan.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	16. Sidious Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor blind oblivious Anakin. Palpatine plays him like a fiddle. Does Kenobi stand a chance against such manipulation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you to each and every reader, kudos giver, and commenter. You have been wonderful!
> 
> I can't tell you how fun it is to write Palpatine. He's such a wolf in sheep's clothing.
> 
> Sorry to do this to you, Anakin... but loose lips bring down ships (or Jedi in this case). You should know better!

**Coruscant – Senate Building**

Palpatine could sense Anakin before he even stepped off the lift; the boy had a strong Force signature and today it felt more powerful than ever.

The door to his private chamber opened and the young Jedi stepped in. Palpatine rose to greet him.

“You sent for me, Chancellor?”

“I did, indeed, my boy. Please come in.”

Anakin strode across the room and took a seat. He looked tired with deep-set, strained eyes and drawn features. It was obvious he was distracted. “What can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

Palpatine perched himself in his regal chair and waved his hand dismissively. “I am very well, thank you. No need for alarm.” He leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk’s edge as he steepled his fingertips together. “This is not official business. I have called you here merely to check on you, Anakin.”

The Jedi seemed surprised. “Check on me?”

The Chancellor’s voice was low and consoling. He nodded slowly. “I have heard about Master Kenobi. I know how close you are…”

“If you’ll pardon me, that is _not_ common knowledge,” Skywalker interrupted. “May I ask how you heard about Obi-Wan?”

“I am _not_ a common man.” There was the slightest edge to Palpatine’s voice. He quickly reverted to his fatherly tone. “Master Kenobi has many friends here in the senate as well as in the Clone ranks. I heard it first among my private guards, but the Jedi Council confirmed it with me last night.”

“I see,” Anakin said leaning back. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly for a fraction of a second. It did not escape Palpatine’s notice.

“You look extremely tense, my boy.”

Skywalker’s jaw tightened. “It has been a very difficult last few days.”

“Have the Jedi provided you with the support you need?”

Anakin gave a half smile that did not reach his eyes. “Yes, the Council has been very attentive to me and my master. But Obi-Wan’s wounds are… extensive.”

Palpatine crinkled his brow and gave a distressed tut. “This is dreadful.” He pushed himself back in his chair. “How did this even happen? Master Kenobi is one of the Jedi’s very best.”

Anakin’s head drooped. “It has been exceedingly hard on everyone.”

The Chancellor gave the Jedi a knowing look. “More so on you than anyone else I imagine.” He leaned forward again and lowered his voice. “Anakin, I know the Code forbids attachment, but I can see that you love your friend.”

The young man shook his head defensively, his exhaustion leading him quickly to anger. “I know I shouldn’t but I can’t really help it. Obi-Wan practically raised me. He’s like my brother. I’ve been with him almost my entire life.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and pressed his palms to his eyes.

“It’s alright,” Palpatine soothed. “Your feelings are completely natural and understandable. It’s absurd that the Jedi believe master and apprentice should not share a connection.”

“I just don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him,” Anakin suddenly blurted out.

The Chancellor suppressed a gleeful surge that rose in his gut. Now he was getting somewhere. He constructed his face into a look of deep concern. “Is that likely? Is his life in danger?”

Skywalker looked desperate. “Yes his life is at risk, but it’s worse than that.”

“What could be worse than death?”

Anakin shook his head again. “I really shouldn’t be discussing this with you.”

Palpatine sat up strait, his posture stately, his eyes piercing. “Anakin, I hoped that by now you would realize our discussions are private. Whatever you say in this room is guarded with the strictest confidence.”

“I know that. It’s just… this is Jedi business and it doesn’t concern the Senate.”

There was a long silence before the Chancellor spoke. “This is purely a personal conversation. No politics at all. However, I respect your position.” Anakin was always an easy target. “If you cannot talk to _me_ , I hope there is _someone_ at the Temple with whom you can unburden yourself.”

The words hung in the air and he watched Anakin’s eyes widen with realization.

“They don’t really ever listen to me,” the Jedi said quietly.

“They still don’t trust your opinion.”

“They don’t seem to.” For days he had been fighting his emotions. He had cracked this afternoon when Obi-Wan showed him what happened to Satine, and now, speaking with the Chancellor, he could feel his control crumbling away. “I tried to ask the Council for help. Obi-Wan _needs_ help. He’s beginning to doubt the Code. I’m afraid for him.” His voice was becoming more frantic. “I’m afraid for myself. If I lose Obi-Wan, I’ll lose my compass.”

“I thought you said he was purposefully holding you back, that he was preventing you from expressing your full potential.”

Anakin looked embarrassed. “Well, sometimes it feels like that, but he’s still my best friend. If Obi-Wan turns to the Dark Side, my entire life, my training, my beliefs will all be in question.”

“Master Kenobi would never fall to the Dark Side,” Palpatine said disbelievingly.

“I certainly hope not, but right now I’m not so certain… and neither is the Council.”

This was the confirmation Palpatine had been waiting for. If the Council was concerned that Kenobi was vulnerable, it was time for the Sith to take action.

“The only advice the Council gave me was ‘patience.’ They want me to wait. They don’t realize how hard is it to sit there watching Obi-Wan suffer, watching him die…” Anakin suddenly clenched his teeth shut. He could not face these emotions right now; they preyed on him constantly. He needed to focus on positives rather than negatives.

“My boy,” the Chancellor said calmly, “you may not like it, but I believe the Council is right. You must be patient and wait. Master Kenobi is a man of unparalleled power. We must have faith that once his body is healed he will stay true to his values and remain in the Jedi fold.” He swallowed thickly, imitating the proper level of concern. “And should he not recover, we must accept his death as the will of the Force.”

Anakin snorted. “It’s funny; that’s what Obi-Wan would say.”

“Well, he would be right. He’s a remarkable man.” The Chancellor stood, indicating their meeting was over. “I have known Master Kenobi for many years. I have faith that he will not willingly go astray.” He walked Anakin to the door.

The young Jedi nodded. “You’re right. I should have more faith in Obi-Wan.”

Palpatine took Anakin by the shoulders and squared him up. “Your loyalty is a credit to your master. I know you are struggling, but I also know you are a strong Jedi. If you need anything at all, you may turn to me for help. I hope you know that.”

Anakin smiled, touched by the Chancellor’s kindness. “I do. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Darth Sidious seeks out a new apprentice. Are you ready for it?
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Much love!


	17. Darkness Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious wants a new apprentice. He doesn't give Kenobi much choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my friends, the final chapter, published on Star Wars Day - May the 4th be with you all! (I swear I didn't plan that, it just happened fortuitously.)

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Sidious had little trouble entering the Jedi Temple, easily concealing himself from the guards with a variety of Force tricks and cloaking techniques. It was very late, the night dark with heavy clouds and the corridors mostly deserted. He found the medical ward and located Kenobi’s isolated unit; he went in and locked the door behind him.

Kenobi was asleep or unconscious or drugged, Sidious was not sure which, but his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. The room was dim, the lights low and gauzy; machines gently hummed while their little lights flickered. It was a sterile and clinical environment.

Sidious crossed slowly to the Jedi’s right side, reaching out with his senses, gauging the risk level. There were no living beings in the vicinity, only several droids working the overnight shift in the medical ward; none of them were near Kenobi’s room and according to the chart on the holoscreen they would not be in to check on him for another hour.

An hour was more than enough time for the Sith to accomplish his task.

Kenobi did not look well. His brow was pulled tight even in sleep, he was covered in bruises and burns, and his right hand, which rested on his chest, looked disfigured. Sidious leaned closer to inspect a fresh bandage that was wrapped around the Jedi’s throat. He reached out with his thin, boney fingers and slowly peeled back the gauze revealing a ghastly, inflamed wound that looked like it had been recently cauterized.

The Sith’s eyes narrowed as his gaze traveled up Kenobi’s jaw to his cheek. A swollen, angry burn stretched across the Jedi’s right eye. He took hold of Kenobi’s chin and gently turned his head. Sidious rubbed a finger across the raw flesh.

_Made by a lightsaber,_ he thought. _How interesting._

Obi-Wan suddenly stirred so the Sith quickly pulled his hands away and leaned back. He watched as the Jedi’s exhausted eyes opened one at a time. Kenobi looked up at the Chancellor, obviously confused and disoriented. He tried to speak but the words would not come. He touched the gash on his throat and winced.

“That’s quite alright, Master Kenobi,” Sidious said quietly. “There’s no need to speak.” He let his eyes rove up and down the Jedi’s body from head to toe, taking in every detail. “I’m rather surprised you’re all in one piece.” He smiled cruelly. “My previous apprentice was not known for his restraint.”

Sidious watched realization darken Kenobi’s eyes; fear made his pupils contract and he quickly looked around the room for help. The Sith felt the Jedi reach out for his Padawan. He stepped forward and once again took Kenobi by the chin. “We’ll have none of that.” He gently nudged his power between Obi-Wan and Anakin’s Force bond. “No need to call for help, Master Jedi. Just relax.”

Kenobi was still far too weak to resist; Sidious easily subdued him while he carried on inspecting the Jedi’s wounds. He wanted to be certain that his efforts would not be in vain. Why waste his time converting a creature that was physically beyond saving?

The thought made him snort internally. _Modern medical technology can save anyone. I suppose it’s just a matter of wanting them saved…_

In truth, he wanted Kenobi in pristine condition. The man was already a risky conversion and the Sith Lord had no wish to hobble his experiment with months of bodily rehabilitation for the Jedi.

He lifted Obi-Wan’s right hand and examined it – the bones were healed but the tendons were rigid. That was easily fixed.

Thus far, all the wounds seemed superficial, but Sidious could sense there was something he had not yet seen, a debilitating injury that kept Kenobi bedridden. He pulled back the sheets and placed a hand on the Jedi’s chest, reaching out through the Force. He felt it immediately. The right lung was badly damaged. He quickly tore a hole through Obi-Wan’s shirt and peeled back several bandages revealing two tender, fevered puncture wounds. The Sith pressed his palms to the lesions, ignoring Kenobi’s painful intake of breath, and closed his eyes.

_Made by a Dathomirian blade,_ he thought. _Of course. A gift to Maul from Mother Talzin._

He looked down at the Jedi. “I can heal your wounds, Master Kenobi.” He leaned close to Obi-Wan’s face. “But I will want something in return.”

Fear was plain in Kenobi’s eyes but he still could not speak. The Sith could sense how desperately the man wanted to reach out to Anakin, but he was not strong enough to break through Sidious’s mental restraints.

Without waiting for assent or acknowledgement from the Jedi, the Sith placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s neck. He stretched out through the Force and willed the flesh to heal while expelling the Dathomirian toxins. When he finished, all that remained was a bit of red scar tissue. He repeated the process with the two wounds on Kenobi’s chest; they took a little more concentration but after a few minutes the Jedi gasped and filled his lungs with a deep breath. Sidious then mended Obi-Wan’s hand, regenerating the tendon’s elasticity and strengthening the muscles.

When he was done he turned back to Kenobi. “There. Nearly as good as new.” There was a cruel glint in the Sith’s eye. “All except for this.” He reached out to the lightsaber wound stretching across Obi-Wan’s cheek, but rather than healing it properly, he zapped it with a quick surge of Force lightening causing the Jedi to gasped and flinched. The puckering wound was cauterized shut almost instantly, but a ragged scar remained. “A vast improvement to your looks,” the Sith said.

Obi-Wan slowly regained his bearings, his senses visibly unsteady in his newly repaired body. Pain had clouded his mind continuously for days and he seemed shocked by the clarity he suddenly experienced. “You…” he choked on his dry throat. “You are the Sith.”

Sidious’s lips curled into a sinister grin as he leaned close to the Jedi’s face. “And now you are beholden to me.” Kenobi’s fear was palpable. “I know what you _really_ want. I can _feel_ the anger that burns in your heart. Powerful beyond measure and fueled by rage, you could be one of the most formidable beings in the galaxy. I will help you fulfill your true potential.”

Obi-Wan tried to pull back from the Sith. It was true that his faith had been shaken but he did not want _this_ … he did not want to lose himself to the Dark Side… But he _did_ want Maul dead…

The Jedi’s conflict was unmistakable; Sidious felt it coming off Kenobi in waves. The time had come to act. “I healed your body. Now I will take my payment.”

Kenobi’s eyes widened in terror as he realized he was completely at the mercy of the most powerful Sith Lord who ever lived. He barely had a chance to resist before Sidious’s cold, skeletal fingers clamped over his forehead, squeezing his temples painfully tight.

“No…wait!” he cried desperately. The plea barely escaped his lips before the Sith forced his way into Obi-Wan’s mind.

The Dark Lord’s concentration was infallible. He deftly thrashed through Kenobi’s mental barriers, enjoying the way the Jedi contracted in pain, his body arching back as though shocked with an electric bolt. He brutally wrenched Kenobi’s consciousness to attention, forcing the Jedi to relinquish control, leaving the Sith to wandering freely among the swirling chaos of Obi-Wan’s thoughts.

Seeing the legendary Jedi’s misery was oddly pleasant. Sidious witnessed an inordinate amount of painful memories ripple to the surface of Kenobi’s consciousness; the Sith felt uncharacteristic respect for the man’s self-control. How had this Jedi, so full of sadness and anger, never been tempted to the Dark Side before? It was impressive.

Sidious felt Kenobi’s body begin to tremble. Having one’s consciousness breached was painful under the best circumstances, and, though he enjoyed the sensations associated with dominating the Jedi, he knew he would have to hurry. He quickly began sifting through Obi-Wan’s mind, pushing through the storm until he found the silent, dark inner sanctum where Force sensitive beings could retreat from the world. It was a plain, empty space, dry and dim; Kenobi’s sanctuary was remarkably simple, perfect for meditation and deep reflection. It was the ideal place to foster doubt.

The Sith pressed his own consciousness against the edge of this sacred space; using the Force he reached out with long, sharp, finger-like energy surges and clawed into the shroud that enveloped Kenobi’s serenity.

A dark tremor rippled through the Force, cresting and pulsing out into the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan gasped, his entire body going rigid with pain as Sidious gouged into his mind. His hands clenched into fists, grasping the bed so tightly his knuckles turned white.

His soul felt like it had torn loose, like it was still encapsulated inside him but now it shifted around freely, no longer rooted to his core – something awful was taking its place.

A great darkness was waking and consuming him from the inside.

He realized he could not breathe.

He was suffocating on his fear.

Sidious felt Kenobi’s eyelashes flutter against his palm as the Jedi slowly submitted to his control. The disturbance he had just created in the Force meant that his time was now limited – the Jedi would most certainly be on high alert. He doubled his concentration and leeched deeper into the webbing that surrounded Kenobi’s subconscious. Sidious clenched the Force, twisting and squeezing, wrapping himself up in Obi-Wan’s muscle and tissue and brain.

He left the Jedi nowhere to retreat, clawing a bloody hole through Kenobi’s mental defenses, ruthlessly binding himself so tightly to Obi-Wan that the young man’s body was palpably strained. Sidious wanted him to know that resistance was futile. He used the Force to squeeze even tighter, insisting that Obi-Wan acknowledge his new master; he would not let Kenobi breathe, would not let him think, would not even let him blink until he sensed the Jedi’s full submission.

Keeping the stifling, gnarled, perverse hold on the Jedi’s mind, he released his physical grip on Obi-Wan’s forehead and looked down at the young man’s face. Kenobi’s eyes were wide and rolled back in his head, his eyelids twitching. His neck was constricted, his veins bulging through the skin. His hands were still clenched into tight fists. His chest was contracted in pain, his lungs choked and paralyzed.

The Sith closed his eyes and reached out through the Force, gently brushing against Kenobi’s consciousness. The Jedi immediately responded, his mind recoiling at first, but Sidious was able to control Obi-Wan’s attention against his will. The Sith had created a strong bond that would endure, even at a great distance. He would now be free to access Kenobi’s mind whenever he wished. The Jedi would fall, but only when the Dark Lord commanded it.

For several moments Sidious stood over Kenobi, reveling in their connection’s intensity; it was a rare thing to have such a powerful Jedi completely at his mercy. All he need do was flick a finger and he would elicit a response from the young man. Sidious felt the Jedi bristle as he wrapped his Force signature around Kenobi’s; it was incredibly gratifying. Even broken and battered, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s power was stronger than any other being Sidious had encountered – beside himself of course.

For a fraction of a second, the Sith suddenly wondered if he had put himself at risk by opening a connection with such a strong creature, but he quickly dismissed the idea. _No one was more powerful than Darth Sidious._

Finally, the Sith released his hold on Kenobi, letting the Jedi fall back heavily, gasping for breath.

“Now, my son,” Sidious said as he straitened his robe with a flourish, “it is important that you do not remember what happened here tonight; you must forget that we are bound together as Master and Apprentice. A Jedi of your power should not be forced to fall, you must be gently coerced, methodically guided to your own ruin.”

Obi-Wan looked at the nightmare that loomed over him and he suddenly realized any fear he felt in Maul’s presence was nothing compared to this true Darkness.

“Obviously, you must not remember who I am, but more importantly you must believe your journey to the Dark Side is your own.” Sidious leaned over Kenobi, their faces only inches apart. “The seed has been planted, my apprentice. Now you will turn to the Dark Side of your own volition.”

The Sith reached out and, before Kenobi had a chance to turn away, touched a finger between the Jedi’s eyes. Obi-Wan suddenly froze, his face going blank as his memories of Sidious faded. For an instant his irises flashes a sickly yellow, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious against the pillow.

The Sith Lord slipped out of the room back into the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. Is anyone interested in a sequel? If so, I _do_ have Part 2 started. I'll keep working on it if people want to read it.
> 
> Thank you to all you amazing people who took time to read this. I have never shown my writing to anyone before. Thank you for your support and all your kind, uplifting comments!!!
> 
> Much love!!
> 
> **FAN ART INSPIRED BY THE STORY**
> 
> [Click Here](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/161650532084/the-dark-side-of-obi-wan-kenobi-fan-video) to watch a fan video of _Dark Side of Obi-Wan_.
> 
> [Click Here](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/163700197834/araydrefor-mostthingskenobi-oh-my-good-god) to see art of Obi-Wan with his eye scar.
> 
> [Click Here](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/163870876584/fanart-for-dark-side-of-obi-wan-kenobi) to view another piece of art featuring Kenobi's new scar.
> 
> [Click Here](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/164691220789/gift-art-dark-side-of-obi-wan-kenobi-part-1) so see a depiction of the scene from chapter 3 "Brothers". _Might not be appropriate for all audiences. Graphic depictions of wounds._
> 
> [Click Here](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/165481223799/fan-art-for-the-dark-side-of-obi-wan-kenobi) to view an amazing, emotional piece depicting Obi-Wan and Maul.
> 
> I'm a _huge_ advocate of fan art!!! I just love it!!!


End file.
